Le Journal
by Plume d'Ivoire
Summary: Été 1995. QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione reçoit un drôle de cahier des jumeaux Weasley. "C'est un prototype. Je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'il aura l'effet voulu, mais ça te ne coûte rien d'essayer. Au pire, tu auras juste un journal intime pour y inscrire tes états d'âme."
1. Acquisition

Bonjour/Bonsoir les amis !

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de _If he chose Rose_, même si, _a priori_, ce ne seront pas les mêmes qui liront cela. Pour faire bref : je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à la fiction, ces derniers temps (qui se comptent en années, j'en ai peur), ce que je déplore, comprenez moi bien. Sachez cependant que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et que je m'y remets au plus vite !

Pour les lecteurs de cette fiction : je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! :D

Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur Harry Potter, et ce qui m'a remotivée, récemment, c'est un livre, dont je vous mettrai les références dans ma description, si ça vous intéresse : je vous le conseille d'ailleurs vivement, à vous lectrices/lecteurs et peut-être aussi auteurs de fanfictions !

Du coup, je suis retombée sur ce texte-là, que j'ai écrit il y a... pffou ! longtemps, mais que j'ai trouvé pas trop mal, et donc, j'ai décidé d'en reprendre le concept. J'pense que vous l'aurez compris : c'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, ce qui en fait aussi ma première Fred/Hermione. Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de la publier du coup :)

Je m'excuse en avance si j'ai loupé ne serait-ce que la moindre petite faute d'orthographe/de frappe : je me suis relue une bonne dizaine de fois, et chaque fois, j'en ai trouvées qui m'avaient échappé.

Bonne lecture !

.

Une petite mise en contexte : l'histoire commence l'été avant la cinquième année de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je ne prends donc pas (encore) en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans les tomes qui suivent, même si je vais (je pense) essayer de coller à peu près au cinquième.

Une petite précision : j'y fais déjà allusion dans ce chapitre, il me semble, donc je rappelle que dans la version toute originale de JKR, Hermione a bien un an de plus que Harry et Ron, et donc un de moins que les jumeaux. Cela s'explique par la date d'anniversaire d'Hermione : elle est née un 19 septembre, or, comme il faut avoir onze ans révolus pour entrer à Poudlard (et donc, onze ans révolus au 1er septembre), elle n'a reçu sa lettre que l'année suivante.

Disclaimer : Rien de l'univers de Harry Potter n'est à moi : laissons à JKR ce qui lui appartient ! Et je ne gagne pas un sou pour la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Assise sur une vieille et inconfortable chaise de bois à côté de la fenêtre, la tête contre le mur, les yeux fixés au-dehors et l'esprit à des lieues de son corps, Hermione soupira. Trop d'émotions contradictoires l'emplissaient : elle était heureuse d'être ici, bien sûr, elle avait l'illusion de se sentir utile, car, bien que les réunions de l'Ordre étaient purement confidentielles, elle parvenait toujours à en connaître le sujet – jumeaux Weasley obligent – et elle avait ici toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle, ou presque. Et c'était bien là que résidait le problème : dans ce « presque ».

Car si elle était avec la famille Weasley – qu'elle adorait – et qu'elle voyait régulièrement Sirius, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore, Tonks et les membres de l'Ordre qui passaient souvent au Square, elle n'était pas avec ses parents – déjà qu'elle avait si peu de temps à passer avec eux – ni avec ses grands-parents – ne parlons même pas du nombre de fois qu'elle les voyait dans l'année – qui étaient venus pour les vacances chez ses parents, ni avec ses cousins et cousines – qu'elle devait voir une fois tous les trois ans.

Et c'était sans compter l'absence de Harry, que Ron et elle devaient garder dans l'ignorance. Elle se sentait coupable de cacher un fait de cette ampleur à un de ses deux meilleurs amis et ressentait pleinement toute l'injustice de la situation : qui, sinon Harry, pouvait prétendre au droit d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait – de l'existence de l'Ordre et de ses missions – ici ? Harry qui avait vécu plus de choses qui n'importe qui dans cette fichue maison dans sa pourtant bien courte vie. Harry qui avait participé, contre son gré, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente. Harry qui avait vu la Mort en face. Harry qui avait assisté à la résurrection de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry qui, pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre jours, avait essuyé une attaque de deux Détraqueurs.

Elle tentait toutefois de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça pour le bien de ses proches. Pour le bien de sa famille, qui pourrait être certainement persécutée si les troupes ennemies venaient à découvrir – à se souvenir – de son existence pour le bien de Harry, qui pourrait avoir de graves ennuis si leurs lettres étaient interceptées et qu'elles contenaient d'importantes informations et enfin, pour le bien de l'Ordre, qui ne pouvait se permettre d'être découvert par l'ennemi, sous peine de lourdes et graves conséquences. Elle ne parvenait toutefois jamais à occulter totalement ces émotions contradictoires qui la hantaient tellement certains jours qu'elle en cauchemardait la nuit. Les jours où elle écrivait à Harry – si on pouvait appeler ça écrire – en faisaient partie.

Une effrayante détonation, suivi des cris de Mrs Weasley et de Mrs Black, la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez obligés de devoir faire des bêtises tout le temps ? Hurla Mrs Weasley pendant que Mrs Black s'époumonait en traitant la maisonnée de « Sang-de-Bourbe », de « Traîtres à votre Sang » et de « Créatures infâmes ».

Hermione sourit. Ses journées ici étaient peuplées de farces des jumeaux, de boutades de Ron, de rares remarques de Bill, de discussions avec la jeune Ginny et de cris. Les siens, ceux de Ginny, de Mrs Weasley, de Mrs Black.

Alors qu'elle entendait vaguement les jumeaux se défendre, répétant que non, ce n'était pas volontaire, non, ils ne comptaient pas détruire la maison, non, ils ne sentaient pas comme un devoir d'amuser la galerie à chaque occasion qui se présentait à eux, Ron frappa, puis entra dans la chambre, suivi de près par Ginny, qui marmonnait des phrases décousues parmi lesquelles Hermione crut comprendre « tous fous dans cette fichue famille ».

- C'est là toute la solidarité familiale dont vous faites preuve ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Solidarité familiale, tu dis ? S'exclama Ginny. Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille de dingues, moi !

Ron grimaça et grommela quelque chose sur le volume maximum de cris de sa mère que pouvaient supporter ses oreilles. Hermione rit doucement. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un horrible – parce que toujours surprenant – craquement retentit dans sa chambre – qu'elle partageait avec Ginny en réalité – découvrant deux têtes rousses supplémentaires. Ron, Hermione et Ginny tentèrent d'étouffer leur cri, sans succès – ce qui leur valut un regard moqueur des deux futurs septième année.

- Vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, s'énerva Ginny, tandis que Ron et Hermione tentaient de calmer leur cœur qui avait fait un bond à l'arrivée des jumeaux.

- Seulement failli ? Demanda un des jumeaux – Hermione ne se risquait plus que rarement à essayer de les différencier.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, continua le deuxième, la prochaine fois, nous ferons en sorte de ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Ginny râla, pour la forme.

- Cette manie que vous avez de transplaner d'un endroit à un autre commence à être assez... flippante, fit – à juste titre – remarquer Ron tandis que sa sœur hochait la tête.

Hermione ne releva pas – bien qu'elle commençait, elle aussi, à en avoir légèrement assez de ces débarquements imprévus.

- Cette chambre serait-elle devenu un refuge pour Weasley échoués ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Hé ! Protesta la jeune Weasley. C'est aussi ma chambre !

- Pourquoi te sens-tu concernée dans ce cas ? Rit Hermione.

- Je suis une Weasley aussi !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

Ginny ne répondit rien, grommela cependant des mots incompréhensibles avant se laisser tomber sur le lit de la meilleure amie de son frère. Si les jumeaux s'abstinrent de tout commentaire – en partie parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là lorsque leur sœur avait affirmé ne pas être de la famille – Ron, lui, ne retint pas son ricanement moqueur. Hermione le fit taire d'un regard assassin, tout en lui rappelant que cela s'appliquait aussi à lui, puisqu'il était également Weasley. Il se tut, dardant ses frères d'un regard noir, comme pour les défier de se moquer de lui. Ils n'en firent rien.

- Figurez-vous, Miss Granger, fit George – du moins Hermione décréta-t-elle qu'il s'agissait de George, que notre chambre n'est actuellement pas en état d'être habitée, et que notre furie de mère s'est mis en la tête que nous devions la nettoyer à la _moldue_...

- Et qu'elle en a bloqué l'accès pour que nous ne puissions y entrer que _sans_ baguette, continua Fred – ou, tout au moins, l'autre jumeau – en agitant ladite baguette devant les yeux d'Hermione.

- Très juste, mon cher frère, acquiesça George. De plus, nous sommes venus vous informer d'une imminente réunion de l'Ordre.

Il sortit de sa poche quelques longues ficelles de couleur chair.

- Vous les avez récupérées ? S'étonna Ron.

Ses frères acquiescèrent. Leur mère avait découvert, il y a peu de temps, l'existence des Oreilles à Rallonge et les avaient supprimées, ce qui avait fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu assister en douce à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis exactement quatre jours – date à laquelle ils avaient appris, par Harry, puis par l'Odre, l'attaque de ce premier par des Détraqueurs.

- Bien. Allez-y, fit Hermione.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard curieux et, tandis que les jumeaux sortaient, Ginny interrogea Hermione.

- Allez-y, répéta-t-elle, Ron me racontera, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard insistant de son amie, mettant ainsi le garçon devant le fait accompli.

Encore sceptiques, les Weasley sortirent, laissant Hermione seule dans la chambre. Cette dernière attendit que la porte se referme sur ses amis pour se précipiter au bureau et attraper un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un flacon d'encre. Elle s'assit au sol, déboucha la bouteille d'encre, y trempa sa plume et regarda le parchemin. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Et puis, elle ne briserait pas la promesse faite à Dumbledore – pas vraiment – si elle parlait sous forme de code. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et, prise d'un soudain élan d'inspiration, se mit à écrire. La plume semblait courir sur le parchemin.

.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que j'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps déjà._

L'Ordre _règne en maître par ici, Mrs Weasley semble être devenue une maniaque_ du _ménage. Ce matin, nous avons dû astiquer le tableau du salon – tu sais celui avec un _Phénix_ – _c'est_ épuisant. Il faudra que nous montions _une société secrète _pour les enfants maltraités. Mes parents m'ont parlé d'une _qui existait déjà_, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle nous conviendrait. _Il y a longtemps _que je ne leur ai pas parlé en face, d'ailleurs._ Quand _je les vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à leur sujet : qui sait si_ Tu-Sais-Qui _ne les a pas déjà repérés ? Et s'il les prenait pour cible ? Et s'il s'_était _déjà rendu compte _à _quel point je suis importante _à_ tes yeux ?_

_ Je devrais arrêter de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Attends, je vais chercher Ron :_ son _ hibou est vraiment exaspérant. Il vole dans tous les sens, et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que ma colère soit à son _apogée. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, _je vais pouvoir continuer tranquillement ma lettre._

_ Fre_D. a _constamment la bougeotte : dernièrement, lui et son frère ont _rassemblé _toute la famille pour embêter _les gens qui _refusaient de se soumettre à leur autorité. Nous avons beaucoup ri quand ils_ ont _annoncé ça. Mais on aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : ils ont ensuite utilisé une de leur dernière farce. Nous avons _lutté contre _les lutins qui nous attaquaient. Il y en avait un, d'ailleurs, qui ne lâchait pas Ron : il_ lui _tirait les oreilles, le nez, les cheveux et tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il lui a ensuite sauté sur la tête pour_ la dernière fois_ et il est parti_.

_ Ron a eu une réaction étrange._ Ses membres se_ sont agités dans tous les sens et il n'a pas cessé de bouger pendant au moins une heure. Les adultes se_ rassemblent _en ce moment pour décider d'une sanction. Ils en ont marre que les garçons fassent si_ régulièrement _des farces comme celle-ci, qu'ils préparent d'ailleurs _ici. Mais _ils _nous _ont dit que ce n'était pas volontaire et que les lutins ne_ _devaient pas s'échapper aujourd'hui. Nous _nepouvons pas _en être sûrs. Mrs Weasley m'a laissée_ assister_ à une des ces « audiences » - c'est comme ça que les appellent les jumeaux._

Aux réunions, _il était dit que _nous –_ les plus jeunes – devions les surveiller. Mais tu te rends compte ? Ils ont carrément inversé les rôles. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je _ne _le ferai pas. Nous les _connaissons_ assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ça qui les arrêtera. Nous avons _donc _décidé, d'un commun accord, que nous ne nous en occuperions_ pas.

_Bon je me doute que tout connaître dans _les détails_ ne t'intéresse pas_. _Je passerai donc directement à la fin._ Heureusement, les jumeaux ont _arrêté – pour le moment – toutes ces blagues pour le moins puériles. Je ne doute pas qu'ils ont _inventé un système_ pour contrer toutes les règles. Un truc _qui _va encore _nous _faire avoir des ennuis. Bon, ça _permet _de les occuper et _d'avoir_ la paix pendant un moment, mais quand même, ils pourraient penser à nous. D'ici à ce qu'ils trouvent _une idée _qui provoquera une nouvelle pagaille _générale_, il n'y a pas des kilomètres. Voilà pour le résumé _de la situation _des jumeaux_.

Les membres _de Ron vont mieux, je crois. Ses parents_ suivent _à la lettre les indications que leur a fournies le Médicomage. Il a dit que ce n'était trop grave, que ça n'arrivait sûrement pas au niveau _des _blessures irréversibles que les _Mangemorts _peuvent infliger. Tu sais que les Weasley ne sont pas_ connus _pour leur calme, mais je n'avais jamais vu Mr_ et _Mrs Weasley aussi en colère : ils ont crié que c'était normal et que ce que leurs fils_ font _ne va jamais aussi loin et que ça ne serait jamais aussi grave. Ils n'ont pas décoléré pendant _des_ jours. Leurs _rapports_ avec leurs fils s'en ressentent, d'ailleurs. Ils_ essaient _pourtant_ de _cacher leur colère, mais c'est peine perdue. _

_ Je vais devoir te laisser, parce que j'ai entendu que les jumeaux cherchaient à _recruter le plus de gens possible _pour une nouvelle farce_,_ et je vais de ce pas les remettre à leur place, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'ils leur – _ou_ nous, ça revient au même – _prennent_ la tête avec_ des tours de_ plus en plus minables. Il faudrait qu'on leur trouve un chien de _garde – nous n'avons pas encore_ pensé à ça, ça peut être un bon plan, quoique dangereux si _découvert. _Ils nous font aussi tout un tas de cachotteries, mais je trouverai _de quoi ils parlaient_ la dernière fois._

Je t'ai, en gros, dit tout ce que nous savons _dû subir_. Cependant, _Fre_D. nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, il faudra donc que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien.

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_ Hermione._

_._

Fière de sa lettre, la jeune fille la plia, la mit rapidement dans une enveloppe et la cacheta. Elle espérait que Harry comprendrait le double sens de sa lettre – surtout que tout ce qu'elle avait raconté pour cacher le message était faux et totalement absurde. Elle venait de laisser partir Hedwige avec la lettre pour son ami quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux.

Hermione leur demanda nonchalamment comment s'était passée la réunion. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ils vont chercher Harry ce soir et ils le ramènent ici ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Super ! Lâcha Hermione, avec un soulagement non feint. On va enfin pouvoir lui parler de tout ça.

Ron acquiesça en hochant la tête. Il ramassa un reste de biscuit pour hibou qui était tombé sur le parquet sale de la chambre et voulut le remettre à la chouette blanche de son meilleure ami, qui était arrivée en même temps qu'une nouvelle lettre pleine de colère du survivant.

- Tiens, où est Hedwige ? Demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle n'était plus sur l'armoire de filles, qui était pourtant son lieu de prédilection quand elle ne tentait pas de leur arracher les doigts à coups de bec pour que son maître obtienne les réponses qu'il attendait.

- Pardon ? Fit Hermione, d'un air absent.

- Hedwige...

- Oh, je l'ai laissée sortir, elle ne cessait de piailler, mentit-elle.

Elle passa volontairement sous silence la lettre qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Harry, non sans une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas mettre son deuxième meilleur ami dans la confidence.

.

- Aaaaahhh ! Râla Ginny, quelques heures plus tard, j'en peux plus d'attendre, ils sont partis il y a une éternité !

Elle était couchée sur le lit de Ron, et tâchait de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur ami commun. Fred et George rirent.

- Bon, nous, on va vous laisser, parce que bon, ce n'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais... commença l'un.

- Mais en fait si ! Compléta l'autre.

- Et puis, sans vouloir vous vexer, reprit le premier.

- Quoique nous n'en avons rien à faire en réalité...

- Nous avons beaucoup mieux à faire que de nous plaindre en votre compagnie !

Ils transplanèrent ensuite directement dans leur chambre, non sans un éclat de rire. Personne ne tiqua : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'éclipsaient ainsi. Pour concocter une de leurs farces, certainement. Rien de bien grave. _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'elle avait écrit à Harry était vrai, _pensa Hermione avec un sourire, _comme s'ils pouvaient faire une chose aussi absurde : des lutins et des complots pour nous soumettre à leur volonté, et puis quoi encore ?_

Elle se déplaça de façon à être plus convenablement installée sur le lit qui serait bientôt celui de Harry et continua la lecture de _L'Histoire de Poudlard. _Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas lu et elle comptait se détendre un peu entre deux périodes de recherches intensives quant aux lois sur la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, afin d'aider Harry pour son audience du 12 août, lors de laquelle il serait jugé pour s'être défendu de Détraqueurs devant son cousin moldu.

Elle cherchait, dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ des secrets du château auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Comme cette fameuse Salle-Va-et-Vient : qu'était-elle exactement ? Où pouvait-on la trouver ?

Concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle n'entendit que vaguement Ron et Ginny débattre des techniques utilisées lors du dernier match de Quidditch et de ce que les poursuiveurs des Canons de Chudley auraient du faire ou ne pas faire pour gagner la partie.

Alors qu'elle entamait le chapitre du plafond enchanté de Poudlard, une voix perçante la fit sursauter.

- Ginny ! Cria Mrs Weasley.

L'appelée soupira et sortit de la chambre en adressant un signe de main aux deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Ron à Hermione, tandis que Ginny criait à sa mère qu'elle arrivait.

Il s'installa sur le lit de Harry, à côté de son amie.

_- L'Histoire de Poudlard_, répondit-elle en lui montrant la couverture.

- Tu ne la connais pas encore par cœur ? Rit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille le fusilla gentiment des yeux – du moins tant qu'on peut gentiment fusiller quelqu'un des yeux.

- Ce livre regorge de faits intéressants, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur, tu savais, par exemple, que le plafond de Poudlard était un vrai plafond, ensorcelé par Dumbledore lui-même pour être le parfait reflet du ciel, à l'extérieur ?

- C'est au moins la centième fois que tu le répètes depuis notre première année, sourit Ron.

- Et que chacun des directeurs de Poudlard avait apporté quelque chose à l'école ? Continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'air moqueur de son ami. Et que, je ne suis pas encore arrivée à ce chapitre, mais je m'en souviens, le sortilège anti-transplanage qui dure depuis quelques centaines d'années avait été lancé par... Harry !

Cette fois-ci, Ron resta perplexe. Il tenta de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches sur les pages du livre que tenait son amie.

- Attends, le sortilège de Machin-Chose a été lancé par Harry ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment ça peut être possible ? T'as pas dit que ça s'était pass...

- Mais non ! Harry n'a pas lancé ce sortilège, il n'en aurait jamais été capable !

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu me surestimes, Hermione, ironisa une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux.

Hermione ne fit plus attention à Ron, abandonna son livre sur le lit et courut se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

- Ça fait si longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment tu vas ? Tu t'es remis de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ? Quand nous avons entendu ça, et l'histoire de l'audience au ministère... quel scandale ! J'ai bien étudié la question, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, c'est impossible, il y a une disposition dans le décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qui autorise le recours aux sortilèges en cas de légitime défense...

Et tout ça sans reprendre son souffle. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu continuer pendant des heures encore si Ron ne l'avait pas interrompue.

- Hé, Hermione, calme-toi, laisse-le un peu respirer !

Il ferma la porte puis se tourna vers Harry et attendit que leur amie se soit décollée de lui pour lui donner une poignée de main amicale.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux.

- Ouais, à moi aussi, sourit Harry.

Hermione ne se rendit compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué qu'à ce moment précis. Rien que le fait d'entendre enfin sa voix semblait lui ôter des épaules un poids considérable. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes allaient rapidement trouver une solution. Secouant vivement la tête, elle tenta de chasser cette impression : tous ses problèmes étaient loin d'être résolus. Elle interrogea Harry du regard. Il sourit.

- Oui, j'ai reçu ta lettre, Hermione.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant : cette phrase voulait non seulement dire qu'il avait eu sa lettre, mais aussi qu'il l'avait comprise et qu'elle était pardonnée – au moins en partie.

Ron fronça les sourcils en les regardant tour à tour.

- Tu lui a envoyé une lettre ?

- Oui, avoua Hermione en rosissant.

- Mais... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais laissé Hedwige sortir parce qu'elle ne cessait de piailler !

Hedwige, que Ron n'avait pas remarquée, émit un hululement indigné depuis l'épaule de Harry et s'envola rejoindre Coquecigrue – qui avait depuis peu cessé de voleter en tous sens – sur l'armoire. Hermione rougit encore plus.

- C'est parce que... commença-t-elle.

- Tiens, fit Harry en lui tendant la lettre, qu'il avait sortie de la poche de son jean, pensant désamorcer la dispute qui se profilait.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron en s'en emparant.

- Lis !

Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, Ron en commença la lecture. Quand il fut arrivé à la moitié de la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas crue, Harry, parce que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges : _« nous avons dû astiquer le tableau du salon – tu sais celui avec un Phénix »_ ? Il n'y pas de tableau avec un Phénix dans ce fichu salon ! Et puis : _« lui et son frère ont rassemblé toute la famille pour embêter les gens qui refusaient de se soumettre à leur autorité. »_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Les jumeaux n'ont jamais fait ça ! C'est... c'est totalement absurde ! Et puis, la cerise sur le gâteau : _« Ron a eu une__ réaction étrange. Ses membres se sont agités dans tous les sens et il n'a pas cessé de bouger pendant au moins une heure »_ ! Tu n'as pas cessé de me ridiculiser tout au long de ta lettre, Hermione ! J'espère que ça t'as amusée au moins !

- Pardon ?! S'exclama ladite jeune fille. Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ça ne m'as pas amusée du tout !

- Alors c'était quoi, l'intérêt de tout ça ? S'énerva Ron. Me ridiculiser ? Parce que là, c'est réussi ! Nan, attends, ça, c'est pas le pire. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que _tu_ as envoyé une lettre à _Harry_ sans _me_ prévenir, alors que_ tu_ racontais des _bêtises_ sur _ma_ famille !

Hermione sembla scandalisée par ce que le rouquin venait de dire : pensait-il réellement qu'elle était capable de faire une chose pareille ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait ainsi à la découverte de la lettre. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras en la remerciant et en la couvrant de baisers, mais tout de même... une réaction de cette ampleur... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Ron la croyait capable d'un tel acte.

- Mais Ron... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se sentait blessée, blessée qu'un de ses meilleurs amis pense ça d'elle.

- Quoi _« mais Ron »_ ?

- Ce n'était pas du tout le but de la lettre, dit-elle rapidement, comme si elle avait peur que son ami l'interrompe à nouveau.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda-t-il rageusement. Tu peux me dire à quoi sert cette lettre alors ?

Hermione hésita, mais devant l'expression enragée qui avait pris place sur le visage de Ron, elle déballa tout.

- Je... je n'en pouvais plus... commença-t-elle. Je me sentais coupable de cacher toutes ces choses à Harry, alors qu'il me semblait bien plus juste qu'il en sache, sinon plus, au moins autant que nous. Et je sais bien ce que ressent Harry quand il est chez les Dursley, tu le sais aussi. Pense un peu à ça, Ron : il était seul, avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qu'il déteste, et nous, on est là, ensemble ! On ne peut certes pas assister aux réunions, mais on savait ce qu'il se passait. On avait les Oreilles à Rallonge ! Lui était maintenu dans l'ignorance. Il aurait sûrement fait une bêtise !

Harry acquiesça avec force.

- Si je n'avais pas été enfermé à double tour dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-il, j'aurais sûrement pris mon balai, ma malle et la cage d'Hedwige pour vous rejoindre au Terrier – où je croyais que vous étiez.

- Tu vois ? Reprit Hermione. Il se serait mis en danger. Je... ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, j'étais en train de devenir folle !

Ron les regarda d'air étrange, un peu perdu. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la lettre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mais ça a tout à voir ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est une lettre codée, expliqua Harry.

Il lui montra la lettre.

- On dirait que ce n'est qu'un tissu d'absurdités, au premier abord, mais regarde, si tu fais attention :_ « _L'Ordre _règne en maître par ici, Mrs Weasley semble être devenue une maniaque_ du _ménage. Ce matin, nous avons dû astiquer le tableau du salon – tu sais celui avec un _Phénix_ – _c'est_ épuisant. Il faudra que nous montions _une société secrète _pour les enfants maltraités. Mes parents m'ont parlé d'une _qui existait déjà_, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle nous conviendrait. _Il y a longtemps _que je ne leur ai pas parlé en face, d'ailleurs »_ devient : « L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une société secrète qui existait déjà il y a longtemps ».

Ron parut abasourdi. Les pointes de ses oreilles se teintèrent de rouge.

- Excuse-moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu ne vois donc pas les changements dans le style de l'écriture d'Hermione ? Ce qui est écrit normalement, c'est la lettre de camouflage, et ce qui en italique, c'est le _vrai_ message ! C'est vraiment ingénieux ! _(1)_

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent au compliment de son ami. Elle sourit.

- Du coup, reprit-elle, enjouée, « _Fre_D. a_ constamment la bougeotte : dernièrement, lui et son frère ont _rassemblé_ toute la famille pour embêter _les gens qui_ refusaient de se soumettre à leur autorité. Nous avons beaucoup ri quand ils _ont_ annoncé ça. Mais on aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : ils ont ensuite utilisé une de leur dernière farce. Nous avons _lutté contre_ les lutins qui nous attaquaient. Il y en avait un, d'ailleurs qui ne lâchait pas Ron : il _lui_ tirait les oreilles, le nez, les cheveux et tous ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il lui a ensuite sauté sur la tête pour _la dernière fois_ et il est parti. »_ donne : « D. a rassemblé les gens qui ont lutté contre lui la dernière fois. »

Ron les regarda, l'un après l'autre, incrédule.

- La _vraie_ lettre, continua Harry, ce n'est pas _ça_ (il agita le morceau de parchemin), mais _ça_, écoute : _« L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une société secrète qui existait déjà il y a longtemps. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui était à son apogée. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, D. a rassemblé les gens qui ont lutté contre lui la dernière fois. Ses membres se rassemblent régulièrement ici. Mais nous ne pouvons pas assister aux réunions, nous ne connaissons donc pas les détails. Heureusement, les jumeaux ont inventé un système qui nous permet d'avoir une idée générale de la situation. Les membres suivent des Mangemorts connus et font des rapports, essaient de recruter le plus de gens possible, ou prennent des tours de garde – nous n'avons pas encore découvert de quoi ils parlaient. Je t'ai, en gros, dit tout ce que nous savons. Cependant, D. nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, il faudra donc que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien. »_

Harry marqua une pause.

- Et _D._ désigne Dumbledore, je suppose, finit-il.

Hermione lui adressa un nouveau sourire radieux, heureuse que son ami ait tout compris.

- Mais... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Demanda Ron à Hermione, en dernier recours. Je n'aurais rien dit à personne !

La jeune fille rougit, gênée. Elle y avait bien pensé, mais n'avait jamais trouvé un moment pour le lui dire : ils n'étaient pas souvent seuls, et elle avait écrit la lettre sur un coup de tête.

- Je... je voulais pas que...

- Tu voulais pas ? Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?!

La voix de Ron allait _crescendo_, si bien qu'il se retrouva bientôt à crier sur son amie. Laquelle avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à déborder s'il continuait ainsi.

- De toutes façons, c'est toujours comme ça avec vous ! Vous faites des trucs ensemble et vous ne me le dites jamais. Et après, vous osez prétendre que je suis votre meilleur ami !

- Roooon... gémit la pauvre Hermione, au bord des larmes.

- Comment ça, _« Rooon »_ ?! (il parodia grossièrement le malheureux gémissement d'Hermione) Tu vas encore me dire que tu ne pensais pas à mal ? Que je prends tout de travers ? Que je ne comprends jamais rien ? Non, j'en ai marre la coupe est pleine. Va-t-en, et ne viens plus jamais me parler, si c'est pour le faire avec cet air constamment condescendant.

Hermione laissa échapper un couinement, puis ravalant ses larmes avec fierté, elle planta ses yeux humides dans ceux de celui qu'elle pensait être son ami.

- Ronald, tu es stupide, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Elle fit ensuite volte-face et courut vers la porte, qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Tandis qu'elle montait quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, elle entendit la voix de Ron qui hurlait, un étage plus bas : _« Tu vois, elle recommence ! »_.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, la laissa claquer contre le mur, se jeta sur son lit, et fondit en larmes. Elle était tellement vexée, blessée de voir qu'un de ses meilleurs amis – les seuls qu'elle avait jamais eu – puisse penser ça d'elle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être si exaspérante. Elle ne l'était pas... si ? Elle savait que c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'amis, et qu'elle n'en avait pas eu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot supplémentaire : elle se sentait trahie.

Un craquement familier la fit sursauter.

- Vous voyez pas que j'ai envie d'être seule ? Asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel aux jumeaux qui avaient transplané dans la pièce. Allez-vous en !

D'abord, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis, une voix se fit entendre.

- Ron est un imbécile.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus.

- George ?! Laissa-t-elle échapper. Où est Fred ?

Elle était étonnée de ne voir qu'un des jumeaux Weasley, eux qui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Le roux, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, fit une grimace.

- C'est moi, Fred. George est au haut, il essaie de contrer le sortilège de Maman.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa la jeune brune. Je...

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous confonds encore après toutes ces années, soupira Fred, l'air légèrement vexé.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir de honte.

- On ne se voit pas si souvent, bredouilla-t-elle en excuse.

- C'est vrai, confirma le garçon.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, s'adossant au mur contre lequel le meuble était posé. D'un regard, elle invita Fred à prendre place à côté d'elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche des jumeaux.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme une fois qu'il se fut installé. Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton frère, en train d'essayer de rompre le charme que votre mère a jeté sur votre chambre ?

- Si, répondit-il, mais cela dépasse largement nos capacités (ce qui n'était pas peu dire, pensa Hermione). Qui donc est capable de trouver le nom d'un sortilège inconnu grâce à ses simples effets ?

Fred ne faisait qu'un constat, se plaignant de sa mère par la même occasion. Néanmoins, Hermione se sentit directement concernée par cette dernière phrase.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu me demander de le faire moi-même ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle trouvait étrange que Fred vienne lui demander une telle faveur seul : elle aurait pensé que les jumeaux, s'ils avaient besoin de son aide, viendraient tous deux la charrier jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers la jeune brune.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Lui reprocha Hermione.

Il la regarda d'un air si surpris qu'il lui parut sincère.

- De quoi tu parles, exactement ?

- Tu... tu n'es pas venu ici avec l'intention de me demander de vous aider ?

Alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait son visage, Fred lança à la brune un regard étrange. Elle rougit, un peu honteuse de la prétention dont elle venait de faire preuve.

- Je ne suis pas venu te demander d'aide, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton genre d'aller contre les règles. Surtout quand tu juges la punition méritée. (Hermione rougit encore plus, sans savoir cependant si c'était de la gène ou de la colère) Non, en fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des différends avec mon crétin de frère, et, comme je me doute que ce n'est pas évident de parler de ce genre de choses avec le meilleur ami ou la sœur du concerné, je venais te proposer ça.

Il tendit un cahier à sa cadette d'un an. La jeune fille ne put résister à l'envie de le toucher. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était fait d'épaisses pages de parchemin.

- Un cahier ? Fit-elle, intriguée.

- C'est un prototype. Je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'il aura l'effet voulu, mais ça te ne coûte rien d'essayer. Au pire, tu auras juste un journal intime pour y inscrire tes états d'âme.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain, une explosion retentit un étage plus haut. Presque aussitôt, les voix de Mrs Black et Mrs Weasley se firent entendre – pour la seconde fois de la journée. La bouche de Fred se tordit en une expression à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace.

- Je te laisse, ce serait dommage de ne pas donner une raison de plus à Maman pour crier, lui dit Fred, la voix pleine de malice.

Il transplana après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, laissant la jeune Granger seule avec ses interrogations. Un des jumeaux Weasley venait-il réellement de lui offrir un cahier ? Pour écrire ses états d'âme ? Fred avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un prototype : cela n'avait aucun sens. Et s'il s'agissait d'une de leurs nombreuses farces ? Non : Fred avait paru beaucoup trop sincère pour que ce soit le cas.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue duquel on analysait la chose – une seconde explosion ne lui permit pas de se torturer plus longtemps l'esprit. En effet, le plafond de sa chambre – et donc, le sol de celle des jumeaux – venait de trembler dangereusement, faisant tomber une épaisse poussière sur toute la surface de la chambre des filles, située à l'étage juste en dessous.

Hermione poussa un cri de souris et tenta de se protéger la tête de ses bras alors que des pans du crépis du plafond dégringolaient dans toute la pièce. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte mais fut stoppée dans sa course par un lambeau de plafond plus gros que les autres qui manqua de lui arracher un membre en s'écrasant lourdement au sol. Debout au milieu des débris et de la poussière volatile, elle faillit céder à la panique alors qu'un second morceau de plafond menaçait de mettre fin à sa courte vie.

Elle se sentit soudainement attrapée par la taille puis comme aspirée et compressée dans un tube de caoutchouc. Sa respiration se coupa et elle tenta, en vain, de porter ses mains à sa gorge. Pendant un instant, elle crut que tout était fini, et qu'elle mourrait sans avoir le temps de mener à bien tous ses projets : _et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas fait de la S.A.L.E. une organisation officielle et active..._

Elle ne put reprendre son souffle qu'une seconde plus tard, avant d'être violemment projetée au sol. Alors qu'elle se pensait enfin tirée d'affaire, elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa pommette. Lentement, elle y porta sa main, et, la sentant devenir humide au contact du point douloureux, elle la retira aussitôt, la découvrant couverte de sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, désorientée.

.

.

* * *

_(1) Si vous êtes perdu(e)s, que vous ne comprenez plus rien à ce que raconte Harry : pas de panique ! J'ai inversé les styles dans la lettre : Hermione n'écrit pas sa lettre en italique, donc ce qui est en style normal correspond à l'italique dont parle Harry et inversement._

* * *

.

Verdict ? Vous ne me lynchez pas sur la place publique pour avoir massacré les personnages de JKR, dites ? J'ai fait au mieux pour coller à ce que j'imagine que sont leurs caractères, et je crois bien que j'ai laissé dériver le caractère colérique de Ron... Qu'avez-vous pensé des jumeaux (pour le peu qu'on en voit dans ce chapitre) ? Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient crédibles, à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ;)

Ce chapitre est, en plus d'être introductif, ma manière de contourner la crise de nerfs que Harry a piqué en arrivant au Square dans l'histoire originale, parce que je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon passage préféré.

Sinon, oui, en effet, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la lettre codée d'Hermione ;P Qu'en avez-vous pensé, d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, et pour les très puristes : oui, je me suis bien trompée dans l'agencement des chambres. J'ai vérifié sur l'encyclopédie-hp . org, à défaut d'avoir les bouquins sous la main à ce moment très précis, et, normalement, ce sont les filles qui ont leur chambre au premier et Harry et Ron au deuxième, bien que j'étais convaincue du contraire. Je ne sais pas trop où les autres sont censés dormir, par contre, donc j'ai improvisé. Je ne me suis rendue compte de mon erreur qu'après avoir eu fini le chapitre, mea culpa !

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé en review, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion !

Une petite parenthèse aussi au sujet de l'image que j'aurais aimé mettre en miniature si j'avais les droits : il s'agit d'un super dessin de Fred et Hermione, que vous avez peut-être déjà vu, je vous mettrai le lien dans ma présentation, aussi ;)

Cette fois, je crois que je vous ai tout dit, alors je vous fais des tas des bisous !

Plume d'Ivoire.


	2. Découverte

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Bon. Je ne suis pas officiellement en retard, puisque je ne vous avais pas annoncé de date de publication de ce chapitre. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser, parce que j'avais dit dans certaines de mes réponses aux reviews que je publierai la suite sous une semaine. Et c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, étant donné que j'en avais déjà écrit les trois-quarts. Mais, à la relecture, ce que j'avais déjà fait ne me plaisait plus, et j'ai dû tout recommencer. Sans compter que j'avais tout un tas de choses à faire et que j'ai manqué d'inspiration pendant plusieurs jours. MAIS la suite est finalement là :)

Je m'excuse si d'atroces fautes sont passées à travers mes filets. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Aki-chou :_ Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouvé ton compte et non parce que je ne réponds pas au reviews ;) Merci beaucoup, je suis contente si ce premier chapitre t'as plu. La lettre n'a pas été la partie la plus facile à rédiger, je ne te le cache pas, mais ça m'a amusée. Et voilà la suite ! :D

_Camille :_ Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ;) Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et en effet, m'a motivée : on ne le dit pas assez souvent, mais les reviews sont le moteur d'un auteur FF ! J'espère donc te retrouver sur ce chapitre :)

_Elodie :_ C'est moi qui te remercie, pour ta review ;) La suite est là ! Même si, comme je l'ai dit, elle aurait dû arriver plus vite que ça ;P Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas plus qu'au chapitre précédent, et je vénère l'ingéniosité de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce chapitre.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

Une demi-heure, un horrible sermon – pour les jumeaux – et une poche de glaçon plus tard, Hermione avait plus ou moins réussi à analyser la situation : George, en lançant un contre-sort au hasard pour déjouer la punition maternelle, avait fait explosé une caisse de Feuxfous Fuseboum – une de leurs dernières inventions, dont ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de dévoiler l'existence si tôt – et lorsque Fred, dans la précipitation, avait agité sa baguette pour endiguer l'explosion, il n'avait fait que l'aggraver, et provoquer l'effondrement du sol de leur chambre.

Assise dans la cuisine, la poche de glaçon appuyée sur son œil droit, Hermione avait écouté, non sans grimacer, les cris de Mrs Weasley qui condamnaient les jumeaux à vivre sans baguette magique jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Fred avait essayé d'alléger la sentence, en arguant qu'il avait quand même réussi à sauver Hermione d'une mort – presque – certaine en transplanant. Sa mère lui avait répliqué – à juste titre – qu'il n'aurait pas eu à sauver la meilleure amie de son cadet si son jumeau et lui même n'avaient pas fait explosé tout l'étage, et, d'un habile sortilège de Désarmement, Molly Weasley avait récupéré leurs baguettes.

En grommelant, les jumeaux avaient rejoint la cuisine et étaient à présent installés devant une Hermione blessée, qui menaçait d'avoir un œil au beurre noir si elle laissait la poche de glaçon trop loin de son globe oculaire.

- On te demande pardon, marmonnèrent-ils en chœur, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

À l'étage, on pouvait entendre Mrs Weasley qui râlait encore en venant en aide à son mari, son fils aîné et Sirius, qui réparaient magiquement l'étage effondré. Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur en vouloir après le sermon et la punition que leur avait donné leur mère – bien que la jeune fille les jugeât mérités.

- Vous êtes tout pardonnés, répondit-elle gentiment.

Tandis que Ron – qui avait oublié qu'il était fâché contre sa meilleure amie – murmurait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les pardonner si facilement, et que Fred et George le fusillaient du regard, la jeune Granger entreprit d'enlever la poche de glaçon de son œil, afin de laisser le professeur Lupin examiner la peau de son visage. Les contours de l'œil de la jeune fille étaient encore rougis – plus par le froid que par le choc, semblait-il – et sa pommette méchamment écorchée. Rien, cependant, qu'un onguent ne saurait réparer. Elle aurait, tout au pire, une légère cicatrice sur la joue.

Ignorant les trois frères Weasley sur le point de se disputer, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demanda à Ginny si elle savait où se trouvaient les onguents médicinaux. Cette dernière s'empressa de chercher, dans le placard réservé aux remèdes, les différents produits que les blessures de son amie pourraient nécessiter.

Harry jeta un œil curieux aux pots que la rousse posa sur la table. Cela fit sourire Hermione qui, issue d'un milieu moldu comme son ami au cheveux de jais, ne saurait pas non plus se servir des remèdes magiques, si elle n'avait pas lu de nombreux ouvrages consacrés à la Médicomagie.

D'une main experte, Lupin se saisit d'un des pots et appliqua une pommade d'un jaune pour le moins criard autour de l'œil de la jeune fille – qui grimaça de douleur au contact des doigts de son professeur. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard coupable en apercevant son expression.

Puis, Lupin attrapa un onguent dont la couleur tirait sur le vert, et l'apposa avec précaution sur la plaie qui s'étendait de l'aile du nez à la naissance de l'oreille d'Hermione. La sorcière s'efforçait d'empêcher une larme de couler de son œil droit. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas senti le choc avant que Fred ne la fasse transplaner, alors que c'était si douloureux à présent.

Quand Tonks revint avec des bandages qu'elle était allée chercher Merlin-sait-où, la cuisine était silencieuse. La dispute entre Ron et les jumeaux avait été interrompue par leur sœur peu de temps auparavant.

Lupin put panser la joue d'Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas Médicomage, dit-il ensuite, mais je pense qu'il faudra changer le pansement deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfaitement guéri. Tu risques de garder une petite marque, mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire.

Hermione remercia le professeur par un sourire qui se transforma presque aussitôt en grimace. Contracter ses joues était douloureux.

- La douleur devrait avoir disparu dans un petit quart d'heure, précisa Tonks en passant la main dans ses cheveux roses.

Hermione acquiesça et la Métamorphomarge suivit Lupin hors de la pièce, annonçant qu'ils allaient voir si ceux qui réparaient l'étage avaient besoin d'aide.

Le silence retomba aussitôt sur les six jeunes interdits de magie pour l'été – les quatre plus jeunes parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dix-sept ans, et les deux derniers parce qu'ils étaient punis. Hermione aurait voulu aller se coucher – Harry était arrivé tard, et ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour continuer le ménage de la grande maison des Black – mais sa chambre était, comme celle des jumeaux, toujours en réparations. À défaut de pouvoir s'allonger, elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

Hermione sentit une main affectueuse se poser sur son épaule gauche avant de fermer les yeux, et entendit Harry demander à Ginny comment s'était passé son premier mois de vacances. Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

.

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle était au fond de son lit, dans sa chambre récemment réparée. Comme Ginny dormait encore, d'un sommeil paisible, la brune décida de ne pas la réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle descendait dans la cuisine, l'esprit clair et les cheveux encore humides. Elle salua Sirius et les Weasley qui étaient déjà réveillés, et commença à se préparer une tasse de thé avant que Mrs Weasley ne la lui confisque en lui ordonnant gentiment d'aller s'asseoir et de ne se soucier de rien.

Hermione obéit et, lorsque Bill lui demanda comment allait sa joue, elle répéta ce que lui avait annoncé le professeur Lupin la veille. En entendant cela, Mrs Weasley se dépêcha de servir les œufs et le bacon grillé de la jeune fille et sortit les onguents et les bandages dont l'ancien maître de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'était déjà servi, en plus d'une potion contre la fièvre. Hermione assura cependant ne pas avoir besoin de ce dernier remède.

La jeune fille allait demander où étaient passés Remus et Tonks – sans grand espoir de réponse toutefois, puisqu'elle se doutait que cela avait un lien avec une mission secrète pour l'Ordre – quand l'un des jumeau entra.

- Fred ! Dit sa mère avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de saluer tout le monde.

- Je suis George, répondit le fils d'un ton morne, visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter – ce qui était pourtant rare.

- Oh, pardon mon chéri. Où es-ton frère ?

George s'assit à côté d'Hermione après s'être servi une tasse de thé et mordit dans un toast.

- Il arrive.

- Parfait ! Fit Molly Weasley.

Elle se rassit, en face de son fils, et pointa le matériel médical qu'elle avait sorti une minute auparavant. Fred entra dans la cuisine au même moment, et, saluant tout le monde, il attrapa à son tour une tasse de thé et un toast.

- Fred, tu tombes bien, reprit sa mère alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de son jumeau. J'allais justement dire à George que lui et toi vous chargerez de changer les pansements d'Hermione le temps que sa joue guérisse.

- Bien, acquiescèrent les jumeaux avec fatalité – sans adresser un regard à leur mère – au moment où Hermione protesta.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Mrs Weasley, commença-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Mais la matriarche l'interrompit d'une voix ferme en décidant que George changerait le pansement le matin, et Fred, le soir.

.

La journée fut, comme prévu, consacrée au rangement du grand salon du rez-de-chaussée. Les jeunes et Sirius furent d'abord découragés par l'aspect miteux et sinistre de la pièce, mais parvinrent néanmoins à se mettre sérieusement au travail sous la menace d'une Molly Weasley armée d'un large plumeau et d'une balayette.

Le rangement ne fut pas sans rebondissement : Ron fuit à plusieurs reprises en tombant sur de grosses araignées, Harry se moqua gentiment de lui en lui rappelant leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite en deuxième année et Ginny faillit se faire mordre par une vieille tabatière en argent qui contenait une drôle de poudre rougeâtre. Kreattur s'introduit plus d'une dizaine de fois dans le salon afin de sauver les possessions de ses anciens maîtres du tri radical que subissait la maison des Black. À chaque fois, Sirius s'énervait, le chassait, puis pestait contre les elfes de maisons stupides et séniles – bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'âge de l'elfe de sa famille – qui étaient trop attachés aux adeptes de la Magie Noire. Hermione abandonna l'idée de faire changer d'avis le parrain de son meilleur ami en plaidant la cause de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes au bout de la troisième apparition de Kreattur.

Après la pause de midi – au cours de laquelle ils mangèrent les sandwiches froids et un peu secs de Mrs Weasley – Hermione tomba sur un nid de Boursoufs morts sous le canapé, qu'elle ramassa avec la balayette en grimaçant. Les jumeaux ne regagnèrent leur bonne humeur qu'après avoir caché un ou deux Doxys – toute une tribu avait envahi les rideaux – stupéfixiés dans les poches de leurs tabliers, sans que leur mère ne s'en aperçoive. Mère qui, après avoir avisé le secrétaire de chêne sombre agité de soubresauts pour le moins inquiétants, annonça la fin de cette nouvelle journée de rangement.

Des murmures d'approbation accueillirent cette déclaration et les jeunes se précipitèrent à l'étage pour se débarrasser des tabliers dont Mrs Weasley les avait affublés et de la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans leurs cheveux. Ils redescendirent joyeux et affamés, et s'installèrent à table aussitôt que le repas fut prêt.

Le professeur Lupin et Tonks étaient à nouveau présents ce soir-là, et ils discutaient avec Bill des gobelins et de leur potentielle entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix – ce fut en tous cas ce que compris Hermione de leur conversation, couverte par les bruits, à l'autre bout de la table, des jumeaux Weasley et de Ron qui riaient à une histoire de crapauds que racontait Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry discutait avec son parrain, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'étincelle qui brillait dans le yeux de son ami : il était heureux d'être ici, avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille – même si ce bonheur était obscurci par l'annonce de son audience au Ministère. La jeune fille détourna le regard pour répondre à une question que venait de lui poser Ginny et reprit une fourchette de ragoût.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Mrs Weasley débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Sirius se tourna vers Harry, le regard interrogateur.

- C'est drôle, commença-t-il, je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête à propos de Voldemort.

Un frisson commun parcourut les sorciers attablés. D'un coup, l'ambiance reposée d'après dîner sembla s'électrifier. Mrs Weasley fusilla des yeux le dernier des Black, mais Harry prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et puis, reprit-il rapidement, pour tenter de faire oublier son allusion à l'incident de la veille, j'ai posé des questions à Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne savent rien.

- En effet, intervint cette fois-ci la matriarche Weasley, vous êtes tous trop jeunes pour être au courant de faits si graves.

Fred et George reniflèrent d'un air dédaigneux.

- Nous sommes majeurs, nous, fit l'un.

- C'est vrai, renchérit l'autre. On devrait avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Et aussi de s'engager dans l'Ordre, si on en a envie.

Cette dernière phrase fit tant rougir Mrs Weasley de colère que ses cheveux pourtant roux paraissaient moins flamboyants que ses joues. Hermione suivit la dispute qui éclata ensuite comme les matches de tennis que son père avait l'habitude de regarder à la télévision les samedis après-midi, tournant la tête tour à tour en direction de celui qui prenait la parole.

Finalement, sur un mot de conclusion de son propre mari, ce fut une Molly Weasley plus énervée que jamais qui envoya sa fille se coucher, et Fred et Hermione dans la salle de bains des filles, pour soigner sa joue, laissant à contrecœur deux de ses fils – Ron et George – et le jeune brun qu'elle considérait aussi comme tel – Harry – dans la cuisine pour assister à une réunion d'information improvisée.

Après avoir fait promettre à leurs amis – et frères, en ce qui concernait Fred – de tout leur raconter dans les moindres détails, et non sans protester, la blessée et son soignant montèrent à l'étage, précédant une Ginny Weasley qui criait à l'injustice, réveillant ainsi Mrs Black et tous les portraits de l'entrée.

Une fois Hermione installée sur le bord de l'antique baignoire et les cris des femmes Weasley et Black réduits au silence, Fred commença à s'acquitter de sa tâche d'infirmier. Il posa les deux produits dont il aurait besoin à côté du lavabo et s'installa sur le vieux tabouret de bois grinçant qui avait autrefois servi à supporter une plante dont les fleurs devenues folles tentaient de mordre tout ce qu'elles arrivaient à atteindre.

Fred soupira, et Hermione imagina sans mal ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle aussi aurait préféré être dans la cuisine, aux côtés de ses amis, à écouter ce que les adultes avaient à leur dire plutôt que dans cette vieille salle de bain à se faire soigner.

- Bon, lâcha-t-il avec un mince sourire, finissons-en avec ce pansement.

Soudainement concentré, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détacha le pansement usé de la joue d'Hermione, qui grimaça un peu. En apercevant la blessure qu'il avait indirectement provoqué, Fred fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard d'excuse à la brune. Il saisit ensuite l'onguent jaune et l'appliqua sur la peau rougie autour de l'œil de sa cadette. Hermione inspira entre ses dents, mais tenta de ne pas fermer les yeux.

- Ton frère est plus délicat, se moqua-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne – Fred la fixait intensément, toujours aussi concentré – et le frémissement de douleur qui avait accompagné le contact du doigt du garçon sur sa peau douloureuse.

Le Weasley haussa un sourcil ironique, et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se rinça la main, se saisit de l'onguent verdâtre, et l'étala plus doucement sur la plaie de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que Miss est plus satisfaite, si Monsieur l'applique de cette façon-là ? Demanda-t-il en dardant ses yeux bleus pleins de malice sur les orbes marron d'Hermione.

- C'est bien mieux, en effet.

Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à conserver le même ton taquin que son interlocuteur mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'osa plus regarder Fred dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de bander sa joue, ce dont le roux ne parut pas se rendre compte.

- Et voilà, Miss Granger, votre pansement est prêt.

La jeune fille rit doucement, remercia son soigneur, et se leva. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, Fred sur ses talons, en se maudissant d'être aussi sensible au regard d'un garçon. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, ayant dans l'idée de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine et de prendre la discussion en route.

Cependant, Mrs Weasley semblait en avoir décidé autrement, et les attendait en bas de l'escalier pour les envoyer au lit. Fred protesta avec emphase : son jumeau était dans la pièce et il était stupide de vouloir l'empêcher de le rejoindre. Hermione s'apprêta à faire de même, mais, avisant l'air furieux de la mère de son meilleur ami, elle changea d'avis et posa une main un peu hésitante sur l'avant-bras de Fred : elle venait d'avoir une idée.

- Nous attendrons demain que les autres nous racontent ce qu'on leur a dit ce soir, assura-t-elle à Mrs Weasley en se faisant l'effet d'être une parfaite hypocrite.

Hermione vit que Fred ouvrait la bouche, vraisemblablement pour lui dire de s'occuper de ses citrouilles, mais elle le coupa en le regardant avec insistance, en priant pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et pour que la mère du garçon n'y voit rien d'autre que de l'obéissance résignée.

- C'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle, toujours à l'attention de Mrs Weasley, quelques heures de plus dans l'ignorance ne changeront pas grand chose. Bonne nuit.

Puis la brune tira Fred par le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester encore une fois, laissant Molly Weasley un peu surprise mais satisfaite au pied de l'escalier.

Quand Hermione arriva au premier palier, hors de vue de la matriarche, Fred libéra son avant-bras de l'emprise de la jeune fille et s'arrêta. Il croisa les bras et toisa la brune, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait être exaspéré ou curieux. Finalement, il opta pour la curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un de ses sourcils.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser distraire par les yeux bleus du garçon – les mêmes qui l'avaient perturbée plus tôt.

- Oreilles à Rallonge, fit-elle.

Fred n'eut pas besoin de plus pour courir chercher deux ficelles chair dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau. En l'attendant, Hermione se pencha par dessus la vieille rambarde en bois au vernis écaillé afin de vérifier que Mrs Weasley ne montait plus la garde. Elle se saisit de la ficelle que lui tendit Fred quand il revint et la déroula en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Lorsque les premiers mots de la conversation d'en bas leur parvinrent, ils échangèrent un sourire ravi.

.

Après avoir pris congé de Harry, Ron, et George, que Fred et elle avaient attendus en silence à la fin de la réunion improvisée pour qu'ils leur racontent ce qu'ils avaient manqué, Hermione monta dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta presque sur le lit, à la fois ravie d'être plus renseignée, préoccupée par tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et fatiguée par le grand ménage.

Quand Ginny, couchée, mais pas encore endormie, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, Hermione émit un grognement qui fit rire la rousse.

- Ah, tiens, fit Ginny, pendant que j'y pense, George m'a dit que ça t'appartenait.

Elle montra le cahier à la couverture de cuir marron et aux coins renforcés d'argent qui était posé sur la table de nuit de son amie brune.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione.

Heureuse que sa cadette ne passe pas sa colère – due à la décision de la priver d'information de sa mère – sur elle, la jeune Granger attrapa le cahier, l'ouvrit et en caressa l'épais et doux parchemin des pages. Son odeur de neuf parvenait jusqu'au nez de la blessée, qui ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise : Merlin, ce qu'elle aimait le parchemin.

- Comment fais-tu pour différencier Fred et George ? Demanda-t-elle à la benjamine des Weasley.

- Secret de famille, lui dit cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione eut une moue dubitative.

- N'importe quoi, laissa-t-elle échapper. Même ta mère n'arrive pas à les différencier.

Ginny gloussa et se retourna dans son lit. Elle bailla largement, épuisée par cette nouvelle journée de rangement, et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa partenaire de chambre d'une voix déjà endormie. Hermione lui répondit doucement, avant d'attraper le plus silencieusement possible une vieille plume cassée et un flacon d'encre presque vide dans sa table de nuit.

_ 6 Août 1995. Cher Journal,_ commença-t-elle, en se sentant un peu ridicule d'écrire ses pensées dans un cahier, alors qu'elle aurait seize ans dans près de cinq semaines. Elle se mordit la lèvre, referma le cahier. Que pourrait-elle écrire ? À quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Elle avait des amis, à présent, elle n'avait plus besoin, comme autrefois, de coucher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sur papier afin de se décharger du poids de ses émotions.

Mais Hermione avait toujours été une jeune fille très logique et ordonnée : écrire ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée lui permettait aussi de tout ranger dans son esprit et de faire de la place pour d'autres connaissances, voire même de mieux comprendre certaines de ses réactions et de celles de ses camarades. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit dans un journal intime, et plus elle y pensait, plus le sentiment de libération qui s'ensuivait lui manquait, plus le contact familier de la plume sur le parchemin lui plaisait, l'appelait, même.

Sans compter que Fred avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un prototype : la curiosité d'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interroger à ce sujet.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, la jeune fille rouvrit le cahier, et trempa sa plume désormais sèche dans l'encre noire. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas, et retrouva toute l'aisance de ses plus jeunes années.

_Cher Journal_, reprit-elle, en faisant toutefois une courte pause : _je suppose que je vais devoir te trouver un nom. Mais pas tout de suite : je voudrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. J'aimerais te trouver un beau nom._

_ Faut-il que je me présente ? Bon en une phrase, dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, sorcière Née-Moldue de quinze ans, bientôt seize, première de ma promotion à Poudlard, amie de Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, créatrice de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes – dite S.A.L.E., et aspirant membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_ Le mot « aspirant » est important, parce que les « véritables » membres refusent que nous – Harry, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et moi – en fassions partie, prétextant que nous sommes trop jeunes. Certains d'entre nous – Harry, notamment, pour ne pas le citer – ont pourtant vécu autant, si ce n'est plus que certains membres actuels de l'Ordre, j'en suis certaine._

_ Au moins, maintenant, grâce à une petite réunion forcée – il nous faudra remercier Sirius – nous sommes au courant de la situation. Même s'il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, au fond : Tu-Sais-Qui fait profil bas, puisque que Dumbledore sait qu'il est revenu. Tout cela m'inquiète. Qui sait quelle opération il prépare, bien à l'abri dans sa tanière ? Quelle peut donc être cette fameuse arme sur laquelle il aimerait se faire la main ?_

_ Avec le Ministère qui ignore obstinément les déclarations de Dumbledore et tourne Harry en dérision, il est certain que toute attaque de sa part, s'il ne la revendique pas ostensiblement, passera comme un fait de la moindre importance. Je compte bien m'employer à surveiller chacun des articles de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à compter de demain._

_ Ce qui me fait penser, Journal, à l'audience que le Ministère a imposé à Harry pour son usage prétendument illégal de la Magie devant son cousin pour les protéger de deux Détraqueurs. Les sorciers de la Justice Magique n'ont absolument aucun scrupule ! L'accuser d'usage injustifié de la Magie devant un Moldu ! Et que faisaient deux Détraqueurs à Little Whining ? Le Ministère ne surveille-t-il pas leurs déplacements en dehors d'Azkaban ?_

_ Mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci – j'essaie, en tous cas : s'ils respectent leurs propres lois, il n'y a aucune raison que Harry soit exclu de Poudlard. Son usage du sortilège du Patronus était tout à fait justifié._

_ Pour passer à un sujet plus personnel, ai-je évoqué ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de l'arrivée de Harry au Square Grimmaurd ? Non, bien sûr, puisque j'ai commencé par te parler de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Tu-Sais-Qui. Eh bien, figure-toi que Ronald et moi nous sommes encore disputés, ce qui, de rage, m'a fait monter dans ma chambre. Là, Fred est arrivé – je suis un peu gênée, parce qu'à chaque fois que je croise les jumeaux, je me trouve incapable de savoir lequel est Fred, et lequel est George. Fred est arrivé, donc, et il m'a donné un cahier – toi. Là-dessus, le plafond s'est effondré, à cause d'une des dernières inventions des jumeaux, et Fred m'a sauvé de justesse. Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à le remercier, d'ailleurs._

_ Malgré cela, j'ai quand même été blessée. Oh, rien de très grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Le professeur Lupin a dit que je risquais d'avoir une cicatrice, mais après réflexion, je préfère encore avoir une petite trace sur la joue, que de mourir étouffée sous les décombres de la chambre de Fred et George Weasley._

_ Tu te douteras que les dégâts ont été arrangés aussitôt les jumeaux punis, grâce à la Magie. C'est tellement incroyable, quand j'y pense : te rends-tu compte que les Moldus auraient eu besoin de mois pour réparer ce pour quoi Sirius, Mr, Mrs et Bill Weasley n'ont eu besoin que de quelques petites heures ? Il aurait fallu déblayer les débris, reconstruire la charpente, le sol, les murs, refaire la décoration, acheter du nouveau mobilier, et des nouveaux vêtements pour Fred, George, Ginny et moi._

_ Je suis vraiment ravie de faire partie du monde magique, même si son avenir est assombri par un mage noir égocentrique et psychopathe aux idéaux aussi moyenâgeux qu'étriqués._

_ Bonne nuit, Journal._

Hermione bailla largement, et frotta lentement ses yeux ensommeillés. Elle disposa avec soin du buvard entre les pages de parchemin et rangea le cahier, la plume et le flacon d'encre noire dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Ce fut apaisée et libérée d'un lourd poids qu'elle ferma les yeux et se blottit sous les couvertures.

.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à toute vitesse, et Hermione n'eut – à son plus grand regret – pas le temps de ressortir le cahier de cuir de son vieux tiroir. Harry, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Sirius et elle passèrent la plus grande partie de leurs journées à ranger, trier et récurer tout le rez-de-chaussée. Ils découvrirent encore des tas d'objets plus étranges que maléfiques, dont ils jetèrent tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à décoller des vieilles étagères.

Ce ne fut néanmoins pas sans danger : Ron manqua de se faire étrangler par une robe de sorcière pourpre ayant appartenu à Mrs Black en vidant l'une des nombreuses armoires Mrs Weasley faillit faire une crise de panique en voulant se débarrasser de l'Épouvantard du secrétaire du salon et Fred et George durent se tartiner le visage et les mains d'un onguent bleuâtre pendant quelques jours pour faire disparaître des furoncles qu'ils avaient récoltés en jouant bêtement avec le contenu inconnu d'une vieille urne.

Ainsi, sans que la jeune Granger ne s'en rende compte, était arrivée la veille de l'audience au Ministère de Harry. Cet après-midi-là, Mrs Weasley les avait gentiment exempté de ménage. Au plus grand dam du dernier des Potter, dont Hermione percevait clairement la détresse qu'il aurait aisément pu oublier grâce au rangement.

La jeune fille s'employait donc méticuleusement à éviter tout sujet de conversation qui aurait pu le faire penser à l'épée de Damoclès en équilibre au dessus de sa tête, et qui risquait de le couper de tout lien avec Poudlard.

- Avec un peu de chance, grommela Harry après le repas, malgré les efforts de son amie pour lui changer les idées, Dumbledore aura le cœur de me proposer un poste d'apprenti garde-chasse, sous la tutelle de Hagrid.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard angoissé et mal à l'aise. Ils ne surent quoi répondre. _Pas sûr, d'ailleurs,_ pensa la brune, _que son ami les écoutât encore._

Ils étaient installés dans la chambre des garçons, que Ginny venait de quitter, appelée par sa mère. Tous trois tombaient de sommeil, mais aucun d'eux n'osait aller se coucher : l'un parce qu'il angoissait pour son audience, et les deux autres parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur ami seul à ruminer de sombres idées. Cependant, tous leurs efforts pour le distaire étaient vains, puisque les pensées du survivant le ramenaient toujours à l'audience, et le déconcentrait de la conversation entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir, lâcha Harry un peu plus tard.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et, tandis que Ron s'installait dans son lit et que Harry soufflait les bougies magiques, Hermione sortit de la pièce en leur faisant un signe de main.

Une fois remontée dans sa chambre et installée dans son lit à baldaquins, les rideaux fermés, Hermione attrapa une boîte d'allumettes moldues et alluma la bougie accrochée au mur au-dessus de la tête de son lit. Elle se saisit précautionneusement de son nouveau journal, de la plume et du flacon d'encre, qu'elle disposa sur le lit, devant ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées sous elle.

Il était tard, et la jeune fille était fatiguée, mais elle tenait absolument à raconter la colère contre le Ministère et l'inquiétude pour son ami qui bouillaient en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si elle n'écrivait pas tout ce qui la tracassait. C'était une émotion étrange, à la fois dérangeante et nostalgique, puisque cela n'était pas arrivé à Hermione depuis des années. La dernière fois remontait à ses neuf ans, quand elle allait encore à l'école primaire moldue.

Déjà à cette époque, elle était en avance sur les enfants de son âge. Et, déjà, ces mêmes enfants ne comprenaient pas sa soif de connaissances, et son respect presque religieux des règlements.

Ce jour-là, la petite Hermione avait été témoin du vol d'un joli collier dans le vestiaire du gymnase. La petite fille à qui appartenait le bijou n'était pas son amie – elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis – et Hermione ne détestait pas Julie, la fillette qui avait volé le collier. Cependant, même à neuf ans, elle comprenait déjà tout le mal et toute l'injustice de l'incident. Alors, sans se soucier de ce que les autres penseraient d'elle – ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas, de toutes façons – elle était allée raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à la maîtresse.

La maîtresse connaissait Hermione depuis quelques années déjà et était habituée à ce genre de manèges. Elle avait calmement appelé la voleuse, lui avait fait rendre le bijou à sa propriétaire en s'excusant, et l'avait punie.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, la petite Julie était la fille dont tous les garçons de sa classe étaient amoureux. Julie avait raconté l'incident aux garçons, qui avaient coincé Hermione à la sortie du gymnase.

- Tu n'es qu'une vilaine ! Avait lancé un premier garçon – brun, avec des tâches de rousseur.

- Moche et rapporteuse, avait renchéri un petit blond.

Hermione était au bord des larmes : elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était juste, et elle était habituée à ce que les autres l'ignorent ou la fusille des yeux, mais voir tous les garçons – y compris celui dont elle était amoureuse – rassemblés autour elle pour défendre Julie la remplissait de colère et de chagrin.

Les garçons avaient entamé une litanie d'insultes dans la même veine que les premières, la plus fréquente étant « rapporteuse ». L'un d'entre eux s'était approché, avec visiblement dans l'idée de frapper la petite brune, qui était recroquevillée contre le mur derrière elle, les mains devant son visage pour se protéger en attendant le coup. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, le garçonnet avait été projeté sur une dizaine de mètres. Ne sentant le coup pas venir, Hermione avait regardé à travers ses doigts pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait alors aperçu les visage horrifiés et apeurés de ses camarades. Ils étaient aussitôt partis en courant, en aidant le garçon qui avait été projeté à se relever.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, les garçons n'avaient rien dit, et Hermione avait pensé être tranquille. Mais, un matin, quelqu'un avait raconté que la petite brune avait poussé un garçon tellement fort qu'il était parti s'écraser dix mètres plus loin. Cet incident n'avait pas arrangé la réputation de la petite Hermione, qui supportait déjà difficilement le regard de ses camarades. Depuis que cette histoire – qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'expliquer – avait été ébruitée, elle se réfugiait dans les toilettes à l'heure de la récréation pour pleurer et écrire ses malheurs dans son journal intime, le seul ami qu'elle avait à l'époque.

Hermione se souvenait de la sensation d'oppression et de bouillonnement qu'elle ressentait avant de pouvoir se libérer sur le papier. À présent, il s'agissait presque exactement du même sentiment, et elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Elle saisit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et ouvrit le cahier à la page où elle s'était arrêtée quelques jours auparavant. Cependant, au lieu du parchemin vierge qu'elle pensait trouver à la suite du _« Bonne nuit, Jounal »_ qui avait clôturé son récit de la dernière fois, il y avait quelques paragraphes griffonnés d'une écriture brouillonne qui n'était pas la sienne.

La colère et l'inquiétude qui l'habitaient laissèrent progressivement place à la surprise et à la curiosité. Non sans une certaine pointe de colère – qui avait osé écrire dans son journal intime ? – Hermione commença la lecture de ce qu'elle n'avait pas écrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'elle lisait.

_ Chère Hermione Jean Granger, _disaient les petits caractères inconnus. _Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suppose que je dois me présenter aussi : je suis Journal, puisque tu ne m'as pas encore donné de nom. J'ai été enchanté par les frères Weasley dans le but de répondre aux confidences qui me seront faites._

_ Les temps que tu vis me semblent difficiles et je comprends tes inquiétudes. Je comprends aussi ton ressentiment face à ces adultes qui te traitent comme une enfant. Parle-moi de l'Ordre du Phénix. N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire, à ton échelle, pour les aider ? Surveiller les articles de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ me semble un bon début. Chacun peut apporter sa contribution dans une telle situation. Rassure-toi : tu sauras bien assez vite si Tu-Sais-Qui prépare un plan machiavélique, si tu surveilles toutes les informations._

_ Quant à l'audience au Ministère de ton ami, si je puise dans les connaissances que l'on m'a attribuées, il s'avère que tu as raison : il existe un décret sur l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de premier cycle, et le cas de ton ami me semble s'inscrire dans ce cadre-là, ce qui l'innocentera à coup sûr. Cependant, d'après ce que tu racontes, le Ministère ne semble pas au courant de la présence des Détraqueurs dans cette rue. Le plus difficile sera certainement de les convaincre, dans ce cas. Avez-vous un témoin ?_

_ Comment va ta blessure ? As-tu remercié Fred ?_

_ La Magie est en effet une chose surprenante. Encore plus pour une sorcière telle que toi, issue d'une famille moldue._

_ J'attends de tes nouvelles. À bientôt, Hermione._

Stupéfaite, la jeune Granger laissa le cahier glisser de ses mains et tomber sur le lit. Elle le ramassa presque aussitôt et relu une deuxième, puis une troisième fois le nouveau texte. Lentement, l'information prenait forme dans son cerveau.

Ce cahier était le prototype d'une invention des jumeaux. Il lui avait répondu.

.

.

* * *

.

Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que mon petit passage de Fred/Hermione vous a plu ? Et le passage sur l'enfance d'Hermione ? Les personnanges sont-ils toujours crédibles ?

Il y a beaucoup de passages narratifs, par rapport au chapitre précédent. La difficulté était de raconter le Fred/Hermione dans le contexte du cinquième bouquin, mais sans rabâcher ce que nous, lecteurs des sept livres de JKR, connaissons déjà. J'ai repris certaines formulations, et certains des objets déjà présents dans la maison des Black de JKR. Et j'en ai inventé d'autres - mais pas beaucoup ;P Du coup, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le chapitre le plus intéressant, en plus d'être légèrement plus court que le précedent, mais il est nécessaire.

L'évolution de l'intrigue concernant le journal vous plaît-elle ? Est-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?

Et, dans le prochain chapitre : retour à Poudlard ! Je pense qu'il sera prêt dans deux petites semaines, si tout se passe bien. Priez pour que ce soit le cas ;D

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos critiques ;)

Je tiens à vous remercier encore toutes pour vos reviews, et aussi tout ceux/celles qui m'ont "follow" et ajoutée à leurs favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Des gros bisous !

Plume d'Ivoire.


	3. Poudlard

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'ai hésité à poster plus tôt, mais je me suis laissé un peu de temps pour commencer le prochain chapitre. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir grand chose à dire, aujourd'hui, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture ;) Une fois de plus, si jamais il y a d'horribles fautes, je m'excuse !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Elodie_ : Ravie de te revoir ;) Merci pour ta review !

_Camille_ : C'est ta review qui est grave-trop-cool : je suis pas sûre d'être au niveau, mais ce que tu me dis là me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! Voilà la suite ;)

_Bettin_ : Je te souhaite la bienvenue :D Merci pour ta review, j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR. Je ne suis pas rémunérée.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**.**

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla, projetant un épais panache de fumée qui assombrit un instant les vitres du train écarlate. Les étudiants étaient penchés aux fenêtres et saluaient joyeusement leurs familles restées sur le quai. Un gros chien noir courait entre les tout jeunes enfants et leurs parents qui agitaient la main.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire en adressant des signes de main à Sirius, qui leur répondit par un aboiement joyeux. Hermione sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le dernier des Black manquait cruellement de prudence en les accompagnant à la gare de King's Cross, mais s'accorda une minute pour se dire que, tout comme n'importe quel autre être humain, Sirius ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rester confiné éternellement dans l'ombre de la maison de son enfance.

Lorsque le train tourna à droite, faisant disparaître Sirius, les membres de l'Ordre et tous les parents sur le quai dans le virage, Ginny entraîna Harry à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Il avait été tellement soulagé à la sortie de son audience, quand il avait annoncé à toute la maisonnée que les charges avaient été abandonnées et qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, qu'Hermione ne s'était résignée qu'à contrecœur à lui apprendre que Ron et elle devaient aller prendre leurs instructions auprès des Préfets-en-Chef. Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser Harry seul quand elle avait aperçu la tête de dix pieds de long qu'il affichait après que ses meilleurs amis lui aient annoncé qu'ils ne feraient pas tout le chemin en sa compagnie, Ginny avait donc préféré délaisser, le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'école, le petit ami dont elle avait rabâché les oreilles d'Hermione pendant tout l'été.

- On y va ? Demanda Ron après une minute de silence.

Hermione saisit sa malle et acquiesça, s'engageant à la suite de son ami dans le couloir menant au compartiment des Préfets. Elle avait du mal à contenir son excitation : dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor, elle avait envoyé Hedwige à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et s'était empressée de tout raconter à son Journal. À présent, elle avait hâte d'assister à la présentation du Préfet et de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Sur la porte du compartiment qui leur était réservé était calligraphié un grand P – pour Préfet – doré. Ron fit coulisser le battant, et les deux Gryffondor purent constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés : Ernie Macmillan, de Poufsouffle, et Padma Patil, de Serdaigle, étaient installés sur la banquette de droite, et, sur celles de gauche se tenaient – Ron et Hermione eurent la même expression de dégoût – Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.

Malefoy les regardait d'un air goguenard, son habituel et ô combien exaspérant sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Granger et Weasmoche, constata-t-il tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient aux côtés du Poufsouffle et de la Serdaigle. Il faut croire que Dumbledore est réellement devenu fou, s'il a nommé un Weasley Préfet.

Parkinson laissa échapper un son qui tenait plus du hurlement de joie que du véritable rire. Encouragé, Malefoy continua sur sa lancée.

- Tiens, Granger, tu as décidé d'imiter Potter ? C'est la nouvelle mode, chez les Gryffondor, d'avoir une cicatrice sur le visage ?

Hermione se retint de passer la main sur la fine blessure de sa joue, qui n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé, et Ron émit un grognement qui en disait long sur son état d'énervement. Ce ne fut cependant pas sa voix qui retentit dans compartiment quand il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ferme ton clapet, Malefoy ! Lança Padma Patil depuis sa place à côté de la fenêtre.

- Ferme-la toi même, Patil, on ne t'a pas sonnée ! S'énerva Parkinson.

- Tu ferais mieux de pas t'en mêler, face de pékinois ! S'écria Ron au moment où une jeune fille très blonde aux cheveux tressés et au visage sévère ouvrait le compartiment.

Un garçon tout aussi blond arriva derrière elle et toisa les nouveaux Préfets – qui s'étaient tous tus, surpris – d'un œil noir.

- Voilà donc ce que nous avons cette année, fit-il d'une voix hautaine. J'espère que vous allez gagner en maturité dans les minutes qui vont suivre, parce que si vous tenez à votre insigne, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez devoir vous comporter.

- Ça suffira comme ça, Oliver, le coupa la fille alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

Elle entra et ferma la porte du compartiment derrière le garçon. Les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient déjà revêtu leur uniforme de Poudlard, et sur leur poitrine étaient épinglées les lettres dorées « P-e-C ». Les blasons sur leurs robes de sorciers indiquèrent à Hermione que la fille était à Serdaigle, et le garçon à Gryffondor. La cinquième année ne se souvenait pas de les avoir déjà croisés.

Oliver croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya contre le battant fermé du compartiment. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, il répondit par un hochement de tête au sourire crispé que lui adressa la jeune fille : elle était mortifiée de s'être fait surprendre par les Préfets-en-Chef au beau milieu d'une dispute puérile avec des Serpentard tout aussi puérils.

- Où sont les deux autres ? Demanda la blonde après avoir compté les jeunes, un morceau de parchemin à la main, qu'elle avait sorti de son sac de cuir marron – le même que celui d'Hermione, constata cette dernière non sans une certaine pointe de fierté.

Au même moment, deux coups frappés à la porte obligèrent Oliver à se déplacer, et une petite blonde et un garçon aux cheveux foncés à peine plus grand qu'elle entrèrent dans le compartiment, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante.

- Pardon, nous nous sommes perdus, souffla Hannah Abbot avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Malefoy, qui eut un ricanement moqueur.

Le garçon – qui s'appelait Anthony Goldstein, et était à Serdaigle – s'assit à côté de d'Hannah en acquiesçant. Il lança une œillade mauvaise au Serpentard.

Ni Oliver, ni la blonde ne commentèrent cette arrivée tardive. Pourtant, quand la Serdaigle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus sèche, comme si elle les accusait tous de la même faute. Hermione supposa qu'elle leur reprochait leur manque de sérieux, et, même si la Gryffondor était vexée d'être mise dans le sac que les autres, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la Préfète-en-Chef : cinq des Préfets qui se disputaient avant même d'avoir pris leurs fonctions, et deux autres qui arrivaient en retard, quel bel exemple de leur sens des responsabilités !

Après s'être présentés – elle se nommait Anabela Fitzgerald, et Oliver était son frère – les Préfets-en-Chef commencèrent à exposer leurs rôles aux jeunes Préfets. Ils venaient de finir la partie sur l'encadrement des élèves – et plus précisément des première année – quand Parkinson émit une sortie de reniflement de dédain.

- Un problème ? Demanda Anabela d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait glacé le Lac de Poudlard tout entier.

Parkinson s'enfonça dans son siège sans répondre, et Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron qui venait d'esquisser un sourire narquois, le faisant étrangement ressembler à Malefoy.

Anabela et Oliver finirent leur présentation sans plus aucune interruption. Hermione écoutait attentivement, comme si elle tentait de se rattraper pour la mauvaise première impression qu'elle leur avait donné. Ernie Macmillan faisait de même, et avait poussé la comédie jusqu'à prendre des notes sur un petit bout de parchemin froissé.

Sans faillir, Hermione enregistra chacun des mots que prononcèrent les septième année et ce fut ravie de ses nouvelles responsabilités et l'esprit serein qu'elle sortit du compartiment des Préfets une heure plus tard. Elle fut la dernière à attraper sa malle et s'apprêta à appeler Ron, qui était devant, séparée d'elle par Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot qui discutaient de leurs vacances, mais une main l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. C'était Oliver.

- Tu es Granger, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Perplexe, Hermione acquiesça.

- Est-ce que tu pourras veiller à ce que les Serpentard ne soient pas trop durs avec les première année ? Fit Anabela.

- Euuh... commença la brune, avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre d'une voix plus assurée : je ferai ce que je peux.

Les Fitzgerald hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

- Ce sera déjà pas mal. Ce Malefoy ne m'inspire rien de bon, marmonna le garçon.

- Et ne parlons même pas de Parkinson, ricana sa sœur. Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore. M'enfin... Tu peux y aller, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, qu'Oliver avait lâchée et qui ne savait plus trop bien quoi faire.

La Gryffondor acquiesça encore et les salua, se hâtant de rejoindre Ron, qui allait certainement râler de l'avoir fait attendre.

Les deux nouveaux Préfets retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny en compagnie de Neville Londubat, qui portait dans ses bras une drôle de plante – Hermione crut l'identifier comme un _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ – qu'il couvait des yeux avec adoration, et une fille aux cheveux blonds sales et aux grands yeux ronds qui lisait _Le Chicaneur _à l'envers.

Le trajet se déroula sans autre accroc qu'Hermione insultant _Le Chicaneur_ sous le nez de la fille du directeur du magazine – la blonde, qui s'appelait Luna Lovegood. À un moment, quelqu'un suggéra qu'ils se changent, et les garçons sortirent pour laisser les filles s'habiller, puis elle firent de même.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione et Ron laissèrent Pattenrond et Coq à la charge de leurs ami afin d'aller superviser le dépôt des bagages des étudiants. Ce n'était pas une tâche très compliquée, mais quand Hermione rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle, elle était épuisée : les Préfets-en-Chef avaient mis les Préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans la même équipe, et elle n'avait cessé vaquer entre encaissement d'insultes en s'efforçant de ne pas répliquer, et tentatives d'endiguer la colère-réponse de Ron.

- Je jure, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier en s'asseyant entre Harry et Hermione alors que le Choixpeau entamait sa chanson, que si je revois encore Malefoy ce soir, je l'étrangle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry en jetant un œil au Serpentard en question.

- Il s'est passé, répondit Hermione à la place de Ron, exaspérée, que Malefoy a agit en Malefoy et que Ron n'a pas pu s'empêcher que de réagir en _Ronald_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, là ? S'énerva Ron.

- Chut ! S'exclama Parvati Patil, à trois places de Harry.

En face de Parvati étaient installés les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. Fred et George tournèrent la tête en direction du trio bruyant et Hermione vit clairement leurs yeux bleus se moquer. Encore passablement énervée, elle leur lança un regard noir auquel l'un répondit en haussant très haut un sourcil, et l'autre en faisant une grimace totalement loufoque qui gomma toute la colère de la jeune fille. Elle ne put retenir un rire plutôt sonore, qui lui valut un autre _Chut !_ de la part de Lavande Brown cette fois-ci, un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin des jumeaux et des regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Elle balaya toute explication à Harry et Ron d'un geste de la main et reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Fitzgerald Lydie alla rejoindre Anabela chez les Serdaigle et Hermione se demanda vaguement, en regardant la fillette aux cheveux aussi châtain que ceux des Préfets-en-Chef étaient blonds courir jusqu'à la table des Bleu et Bronze, s'il s'agissait de leur petite sœur.

Quand la file de première année angoissés eut diminué de moitié et que Himber Damian alla renforcer les rangs de Poufsouffle, Hermione remarqua à la Grande Table deux professeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Le premier était assis entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave, avec laquelle il discutait poliment. Il s'agissait d'un homme à qui la brune n'aurait pas donné plus de trente-cinq ans, au visage mince, ni réellement froid, ni réellement accueillant, aux pommettes saillantes et à la mâchoire bien dessinée. Son teint paraissait d'autant plus pâle que ses cheveux – qui étaient coiffés en arrière et dont les pointes retombaient souplement sur ses épaules – étaient noirs. Il avait des yeux sombres qui, même à la distance d'où se situait Hermione, donnaient envie d'y plonger le regard et de s'y noyer. Le tout lui donnait un charme que la jeune Granger n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué : elle voyait, du coin de l'œil, Parvati et Lavande glousser en le montrant du doigt à leur voisine.

Le deuxième professeur était _une_ deuxième. C'était une femme qui, même assise, paraissait petite. Elle regardait les première année défiler sous le Choixpeau sans se soucier du professeur Flitwick assis à sa droite, lequel était assis aux côtés de Hagrid, faisant paraître le professeur de Sortilèges encore plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée. La femme avait un visage flasque, une bouche large et molle et pratiquement pas de cou _(1)_. Entre l'appel de deux noms, elle parcourait la Grande Salle de ses grands yeux légèrement exorbités. Elle avait eu le mauvais goût de porter, en plus d'un cardigan affreusement rose, un nœud noir dans ses cheveux courts, qui – Merlin pardonne à Hermione cet affront envers un membre du corps professoral – lui donnait l'air d'un crapaud blanchâtre sur la tête duquel se serait perchée une mouche peu effrayée de se faire avaler.

Lorsque la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau, celui-ci venait d'envoyer Zeller Rose rejoindre le petit Himber. Le professeur McGonagall saisit d'une main ferme le tabouret sur lequel elle avait reposé le vieux et illustre chapeau rapiécé que lui avait rendu la nouvelle Poufsouffle et l'emporta hors de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et regarda les élèves à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il d'une voix claire et joyeuse qui résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux venus, et un bon retour à Poudlard aux élèves plus âgés. Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être remarqué la présence de deux nouveaux enseignants. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux présentations, et je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez de faim avant même que les cours n'aient commencés. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit !

Une vague de rires et d'applaudissements accueillit le discours de Dumbledore, et des centaines de plats surgis de nulle part recouvrirent les cinq tables. Ron s'empressa de remplir son assiette, puis sa bouche, d'autant de nourriture que s'il n'avait pas mangé les trois derniers jours. Hermione se servit une part raisonnable de tourte et Harry versa une louche de ragoût à côté de sa purée de pommes de terre. Il se pencha ensuite vers ses amis.

- Vous avez vu la femme avec le nœud sur tête ? Demanda-t-il en même temps que Ron et Hermione hochaient la tête. Elle était à mon audience, au Ministère, elle s'appelle Ombrage, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ron regarda à nouveau ladite Ombrage.

- Elle travaille au Ministère ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Pourquoi est-elle là, dans ce cas ? S'interrogea Hermione à voix haute.

- Je sais pas, fit Ron en avalant rapidement ce qu'il avait en bouche, mais vous avez vu l'autre, le mince aux cheveux longs ? Celui-là, il a une tête professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry rit et Hermione secoua la tête, désabusée : _une tête de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _? Mais Hermione, en regardant à nouveau Ombrage, parvint à la même conclusion. Non parce que l'homme avait plus la tête de l'emploi, mais parce que si cette femme travaillait au Ministère, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Bientôt, l'attention d'Hermione et de ses amis fut accaparée par Dean Thomas, qui leur demandait comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances.

Une fois que les tartes, les parfaits et autres cookies eurent disparu des tables et que Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, un silence confortable avait pris place dans la Grande Salle.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes repus et que plus personne ne risque de mourir d'inanition (il y eut quelques rires), je vais pouvoir vous rappeler certaines de nos règles élémentaires. La Forêt Interdite est toujours autant interdite d'accès que les années précédentes, et notre concierge Mr Rusard m'a chargé de vous répéter une fois de plus qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la Magie, sous n'importe laquelle de ses formes, dans les couloirs de l'école. Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter les visages inconnus. Voici le professeur Thaety.

L'homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs se leva, lissa sa robe sombre et inclina respectueusement la tête pour saluer les élèves. Il y eut quelques applaudissements et Hermione retint son souffle devant la grâce de ses gestes quand il se rassit. Au moment où elle se sentit stupide de réagir ainsi, elle vit Parvati Patil, Lavande et Ginny faire de même.

- Il est chargé de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. (Hermione fit signe à Ron de se taire quand il laissa échapper un « je le savais ! » triomphal.) D'autre part, vous avez pu remarquer la présence de Dolores Ombrage, que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être déjà. Madame Ombrage travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Elle est sous-secrétaire d'état auprès de Monsieur le Ministre Cornélius Fudge. Mais elle vous expliquera sans doute mieux que moi ce en quoi consiste son métier, conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire en constatant qu'Ombrage s'était levée.

À vrai dire, il était difficile de voir qu'elle s'était levée, étant donné qu'elle n'était guère plus grande debout qu'assise, mais le _hum, hum_ qu'elle fit en se racla la gorge à la fin du discours – qu'elle avait écourté – du professeur Dumbledore ne laissait aucun doute au fait qu'elle voulait parler, elle-aussi.

_- Hum, hum, _reprit-elle en regardant l'assistance des élèves incrédules qui avaient les yeux levés vers elle.

Les professeurs, à la Grande Table, regardaient Ombrage avec l'air d'avoir avalé de travers leur part de la tarte à la citrouille servie au dessert.

- Bonsoir, dit enfin Dolores Ombrage avec une voix haut perchée de petite fille, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous, et j'ose espérer que nous serons en bons termes, vous et moi. En ces temps de troubles et de calomnies (il sembla à Hermione que la femme au visage de crapaud lançait un regard appuyé dans la direction de Harry), vous serez certainement ravis de savoir que le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de prendre des mesures en ce qui concerne votre enseignement.

Sentant la menace des accusations de mensonges et de la dénégation du Ministère quant au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Hermione commença à avoir peur, et redoubla d'attention.

- En effet, le savoir qui vous est transmis, à vous, jeunes sorciers et sorcières, construira la civilisation magique de demain et il est manifeste que certains progrès doivent être encouragés, là où certaines autres pratiques devront êtres endiguées. Nous ne devons donc pas hésiter à prendre des décisions radicales, même si cela nous effraie à première vue. Voici donc la raison de ma présence ici : j'aurais le plaisir d'encadrer votre enseignement afin qu'il soit des plus agréables et des plus appropriés.

La représentante du Ministère continua encore pendant quelques minutes d'ânnoner son discours, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus : elle en avait déjà assez entendu. Elle perçut à peine les applaudissements polis des professeurs et les paroles de Dumbledore qui terminait ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire plus tôt.

- Pas possible, murmura-t-elle.

Perplexes, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle et l'interrogèrent – que se passait-il ?

- Vous n'avez donc pas écouté un traître mot de ce que vient de dire cette femme ? S'exclama Hermione d'une voix mesurée : elle ne tenait pas à ce que toute la Grande Salle entende ses conclusions.

À l'expression perdue qu'eurent les garçons, elle conclut qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas suivi le cheminement de l'effrayant discours qu'Ombrage leur avait tenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Ron en fronçant tant les sourcils qu'ils ne semblaient former plus qu'une seule ligne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Ron, tout ce qu'elle a dit est matière à me mettre dans cet état !

Plus diplomate, Harry prit la parole à son tour.

- Explique-nous, Hermione. Visiblement, quelque chose nous a échappé.

- Oh, que oui ! Et ce n'est pas rien ! Je n'en reviens pas : _« certains progrès doivent être encouragés, là où certaines autres pratiques devront êtres endiguées »_, _« encadrer votre enseignement afin qu'il soit des plus agréables et des plus appropriés »_. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Elle prit un air sombre quand Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ça signifie que le Ministère a décidé de se mêler des affaires de l'école.

.

Ce soir-là, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Après avoir accompagné, avec une certaine fierté, les première année de sa maison jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle avait pris le temps de discuter avec le Journal du discours d'Ombrage.

Le cahier, aidé des connaissances que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient données – Hermione se demandait toujours _comment_ – en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Et si le Ministère, qui niait en bloc tout ce que s'acharnaient à répéter Harry et Dumbledore, en faisant passer son ami pour un martyr en mal d'attention et le directeur de Poudlard pour un vieux fou, si ce même Ministère prévoyait de s'immiscer dans le fonctionnement de l'école, cela ne pouvait que signifier des jours sombres pour ses pauvres élèves.

Après s'être retournée une centaine de fois dans son lit sans toutefois parvenir à fermer l'œil, la jeune Granger conclut que cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner à vouloir dormir. Elle rejeta sa couverture d'un air déterminé, mit les pieds dans ses vieux et confortables chaussons à têtes de lapins, attrapa sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de sa maison, son Journal, une plume et de l'encre, et sortit du dortoir des filles sur la pointe des pieds.

Alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui descendait à la salle commune, la vision, sur un des canapés, d'une chevelure rousse unique, mais qui n'appartenait ni à Ron, ni à Ginny, la fit sursauter. Hermione pensa qu'il était étrange de voir un des jumeaux sans l'autre, et que cela ne lui était arrivé que cet été, quand, tour à tour, ils soignaient ses blessures. Elle avait pris l'habitude de leur parler, mais ne savait les différencier que par le moment de la journée où ils la soignaient – puisque Mrs Weasley avait attribué le pansement du matin à George, et celui du soir à Fred. Elle se promit cependant de ne faire aucune allusion qui dévoilerait cela au Weasley.

Hermione s'approcha du canapé en silence, sans toutefois cacher son arrivée. Le roux détourna son regard de l'âtre enflammé qu'il fixait pour le porter sur Hermione. Il prit un air faussement intimidé.

- Oh non ! Souffla-t-il, voilà Miss La-Préfète-de-Gyffondor Granger qui arrive, comment vais-je me tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

Certainement un peu grâce à l'influence de la fatigue, Hermione, amusée, se prêta au jeu du Weasley – une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Eh bien, fit-elle d'une voix faussement sévère en s'asseyant à la droite du jumeau esseulé, je suppose que je vais devoir vous donner une retenue, Mr Je-traîne-dans-la-salle-commune-après-le-couvre-feu Weasley.

- Non ! Répondit le garçon sur un ton effrayé qui convainquit presque Hermione que sa peur était réelle. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me donnez pas de retenue !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire suffisant qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à feindre.

- Mmmh, fit-elle mine de réfléchir en effleurant son menton avec sa plume, si vous promettez de me laver les pieds, je pourrais peut-être oublier la retenue.

Le roux éclata d'un rire franc et sonore qui fit paniquer Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa échapper des petits _chut, chut ! _angoissés en jetant des regards en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs – et si on les entendait ? – avant de rire doucement, elle-aussi, quand l'autre se tourna vers elle, secoué de hoquets d'un rire devenu silencieux.

- Te laver les pieds, vraiment ? Rit-il encore.

Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant et en évitant les yeux azur du garçon.

- C'est tout ce qui m'est venu, sur le moment.

_- Lui laver les pieds_, répéta-t-il, visiblement toujours amusé.

Pour couper court au radotage du Weasley, et surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi d'autre lui répondre, elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la salle commune à une heure pareille. Il lui lança un regard de biais, et haussa un sourcil.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Miss Je-n'aime-pas-enfreindre-le-règlement.

Son ton était léger, si bien qu'Hermione estima qu'il ne se moquait pas sérieusement d'elle et que sa réponse était légitime.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, fit-elle.

Le garçon ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant Hermione : visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde honnêtement à sa pique. Il opta donc pour l'honnêteté également.

- Lee ronfle, dit-il, ce qui fit glousser sa voisine – qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà gloussé. Et trop de choses me tournent dans la tête, alors je me suis dit que j'allais profiter du calme de la salle commune. Mais voilà que la salle en question n'est plus calme du tout.

Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase pour taquiner Hermione, mais elle ne saisit pas tout de suite la plaisanterie et afficha une grimace d'excuse.

- Je peux remonter dans mon dortoir, si tu préfères, commença-t-elle, sans en penser un mot cependant – elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas plus à dormir si elle retournait se coucher dans la seconde.

Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire en coin que lui adressait le Weasley, elle réalisa qu'il se moquait d'elle et le poussa loin d'elle, sur l'accoudoir du canapé, en prenant une moue boudeuse.

- Fais pas cette tête-là, sourit l'autre en se redressant, elle était trop facile, j'ai pas pu résister.

Quand Hermione accepta de se dérider – elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, en fait – elle se demanda s'il s'agissait du bon moment pour parler du Journal avec le Weasley. Elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle risquait de ne plus avoir une occasion pareille avant un moment, quand l'affaissement soudain du dossier du canapé la fit violemment sursauter.

Deux rires semblables retentirent dans la salle commune, et Hermione posa une main sur son cœur dans une vaine tentative pour le calmer. Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir le jumeau du garçon avec lequel elle discutait tranquillement un instant auparavant agenouillé derrière le canapé, ses coudes reposant entre son frère et elle.

- Eh bien Gred_ (2)_, que fait-on dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de la Préfète à une heure aussi tardive ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hermione put enfin associer un nom au garçon qu'elle avait croisé en premier en descendant ici. Elle regarda George adresser le même sourire à son frère.

- Nous discutions de la sanction qu'elle allait me donner, mon cher Forge, répondit-il.

- Et quel est le verdict ?

George se mordit la lèvre. Hermione remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras en sentant venir la moquerie.

- Elle dit qu'elle ne me donnera pas de retenue, commença-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas rire tout de suite, si je lui _lave les pieds._

Fred, à l'image de son jumeau quelques minutes plus tôt, s'esclaffa bruyamment. Hermione le gratifia d'une tape sur le bras et d'un _Chut !_ accompagné d'un regard peu amène.

- Suis-je prié de faire la même chose pour éviter la retenue ? Lança Fred, toujours hilare. Ou préfères-tu que je te les _masse _?

- Ooh, ça suffit ! Tenta de s'énerver la jeune fille, sans grand succès.

Fred se calma un peu – si peu ! – puis décida d'enjamber le dossier du canapé pour s'installer à la droite de la meilleure amie de son cadet, qui réussit à se décaler juste assez pour qu'il ne s'asseye pas sur ses genoux. À la place, il s'assit sur le flacon d'encre qu'Hermione avait descendu et qui lui avait glissé des mains quand elle s'était déplacée. Avec une grimace, il le retira de sous son séant et le rendit à sa propriétaire, qui ne put retenir un sourire narquois.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer ? Demanda une voix à sa gauche.

- Oh, non, elle n'oserait pas, répondit une autre, légèrement plus grave, sur sa droite.

Hermione préféra orienter le sujet de la conversation sur la présence de Fred hors de son dortoir.

- Lee ronfle-t-il si fort que cela ?

Fred fit remuer le canapé quand il cala son pied gauche sous sa jambe droite, et se retrouva obligé de poser son genou sur les pieds d'Hermione, relevés sur l'assise du canapé, puisque, visiblement, le canapé n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir deux grands dadais de dix-sept ans et une jeune de bientôt seize. George se décala, lui aussi, et étendit son bras droit derrière la tête de sa cadette.

- En fait, fit finalement Fred en esquissant un nouveau sourire, Oliver s'y est aussi mis.

- Aaah, soupira George, la douce symphonie des septième année endormis.

- Eh ! S'exclama Fred, tu fais des rimes !

- Doutais-tu, nom d'une chouette, de mes talents de poète ?

Un peu malgré elle, le regard tourné vers ses pieds, Hermione laissa échapper un rire. Elle ne vit pas les jumeaux échanger un sourire par-dessus sa tête. Puis, brusquement, la jeune fille se redressa, décrétant qu'elle leur parlerait du Journal ce soir, ou jamais. Dans son enthousiasme, elle se cogna la tête au bras de George.

- Aïe, marmonna-t-elle vaguement en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux pour masser son crâne, tandis que les frères Weasley riaient à nouveau.

Malheureusement, elle ne parvint qu'à s'emmêler les doigts dans une mèche particulièrement bouclée, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'hilarité des garçons. Quand elle eut réussi à sortir sa main de sa maudite chevelure, que les jumeaux eurent essuyé leurs larmes de rire, Hermione sortit le cahier à la couverture de cuir marron d'où il était coincé – c'est-à-dire entre la poitrine et les genoux de la Gryffondor.

- Si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, fit-elle, sans vraiment leur en vouloir, cependant, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos de _ça_.

Fred et George avisèrent le cahier qu'ils avaient enchanté, et encouragèrent la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête. Elle ouvrit le cahier à une page au hasard, et tomba sur une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le Journal à propos de l'audience au Ministère de Harry.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour que Journal me réponde avec des connaissances aussi précises que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le paragraphe où le Journal récitait un article de la Loi Magique.

Elle rosit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit _le_ journal, mais _Journal_, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie personne. Toutefois, ni Fred, ni George ne relevèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés et fixaient les pages de parchemin comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer ce qui y était griffonné.

_- Primo_, commença le jumeau qui était à sa gauche – George donc –, il s'agit de ton Journal _Intime Magique_ (il accentua particulièrement ces deux mots). Et quels genre de créateurs de Journal Intime Magique serions-nous si les autres pouvaient lire ce que tu y as écrit ?

Un éclair de réalisation traversa l'esprit d'Hermione qui se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

_- Deusio_, reprit le jumeau à sa droite – Fred –, comment disent les Moldus, déjà ? Un véritable magicien... ?

- Un véritable magicien ne dévoile pas ses secrets, Freddie, compléta George.

- Ah oui, voilà ! Exact !

Un coup d'œil aux garçons qui l'encadraient suffit à Hermione pour deviner qu'ils ne lui dévoileraient en effet pas le secret du Journal. Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa donc à la question suivante, en décrétant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à analyser les capacités du Journal puis faire des recherches pour trouver comment ils s'y étaient pris pour faire de la si belle Magie.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir tout ce qu'il peut faire ?

- Eh bien... commença Fred.

- En vérité, _tu_ es la personne qui essaie notre prototype, continua George.

- Donc, reprit Fred, _tu_ devrais être celle qui nous dit ce qu'il fait.

Ils marquaient un point, et Hermione piqua un fard, embarrassée de laisser penser qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas plus qu'un Pitiponk.

- Il me répond, répondit-elle en essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas rougi, et nous pouvons avoir des conversations en instantané.

À sa gauche, George hocha la tête.

- Et il s'avère qu'il a des connaissances poussées dans pas mal de domaines, continua la jeune fille. Il m'a renseignée en Droit Magique, a pu me suivre quand je lui ai parlé d'Arithmancie, il semble aussi connaître le monde moldu et a même fait certaines allusions à la Botanique.

George acquiesça à nouveau. Fred se gratta le menton avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de la laisser là.

- Pas d'insultes ? Pas dessins grossiers ni d'odeurs étranges ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Fred se moquait d'elle ou s'il s'agissait d'une vraie question. George parut apercevoir sa perplexité.

- Le premier jet du Journal jurait toutes les phrases, expliqua-t-il d'une voix détendue en s'enfonçant plus dans le canapé. Notre tentative de rectifier cela a transformé les insultes en dessins qui apparaissaient par intermittence et qui auraient fait rougir notre mère. De colère, bien sûr.

Fred laissa échapper un petit rire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et reprit la parole.

- Nous avons dû tout recommencé. Nous avons réussi à empêcher mots et dessins grossiers, mais, en contrepartie, chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait, il s'en dégageait une horrible odeur. Différente à chaque fois, mais toujours _très_ proche de celle d'une Bombabouse.

- Personne n'aurait voulu d'un cahier pareil, fit remarquer George. Alors nous avons continué nos recherches et nos expérimentations. Finalement, les connaissances que tu as évoquées tout à l'heure n'ont été que le dixième de ce que l'on a dû lui inculquer pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

- Aucune idée de combien de temps durera le Sortilège. C'est pour ça que nous avons eu besoin de toi.

Hermione tenta de cacher son admiration quand elle leur répondit : pas question qu'ils croient qu'elle cautionnait tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Pas d'insultes, fit-elle, pas de dessins grossiers. Et aucune odeur. À part celle du parchemin.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire ravi quand ils lui demandèrent confirmation. La jeune brune maintint son discours, et les deux Weasley se tapèrent dans la main au dessus de la tête d'Hermione pour marquer leur réussite.

Fred bailla largement et commença à se lever pour retourner se coucher, mais Hermione avait encore une question.

- Comment je fais si, par exemple, je veux faire lire un passage de mon Journal à quelqu'un ?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

- Tu le lui lis, finit par répondre George en s'étirant. Ou alors tu l'écris sur un _autre_ morceau de parchemin. Il n'y a pas de moyen de lever le Sortilège d'Illisibilité.

- Mais fais attention, ajouta Fred d'un ton énigmatique, si tu lis, choisis un endroit privé, parce que tu risquerais d'avoir des mauvaises surprises, sinon.

Les jumeaux remontèrent se coucher en adressant un clin d'œil espiègle à la Gryffondor à présent seule sur le canapé.

.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Harry et Ron au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, le lendemain matin, Hermione manquait cruellement de sommeil. Elle faillit s'endormir deux fois pendant le petit-déjeuner et oublia de réprimander Ron quand il jura en apercevant leur emploi du temps de la journée, puis quand il émit la possibilité de sécher les cours grâce aux friandises des boîtes à Flemme que les jumeaux développaient. Elle n'eut pas non plus la force de s'énerver contre ses amis qui firent un pendu au lieu de prendre des notes pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Elle se força cependant à être le plus attentive possible pendant le cours de Potions, pour ne pas donner une raison de plus à Rogue de s'énerver contre les Gryffondor. Le maître des Potions n'eut cependant pas besoin d'une faute d'Hermione pour rendre le cours affreux, et ce fut plus fatiguée que jamais, et en l'agréable compagnie d'un Harry dégoûté et d'un Ron bien remonté qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

En s'installant à la table des Gryffondor, dos aux tables des autres maisons, Harry et Ron débattaient pour savoir si, oui ou non, il fallait envisager d'étouffer Rogue pendant son sommeil. Hermione poussa un profond soupir qui attira l'attention de Neville Londubat sur elle.

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il depuis la place à la gauche de la jeune fille.

Elle tenta de lui sourire avec l'air le moins fatigué possible.

- Oui, merci, Neville. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, moi, ça va, s'anima Neville. J'ai hâte d'être à demain, pour pouvoir montrer mon _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ au professeur Chourave. Je me demande si...

La capacité d'attention limitée d'Hermione en ce lundi ne lui permit pas de suivre plus longtemps ce que disait son camarade de maison. Son regard dévia du visage de Neville et elle aperçut, à la Grande Table, Madame Ombrage qui échangeait quelques mots avec le professeur Dumbledore. La jeune fille se demandait quel pouvait bien être le rôle de cette femme : elle n'enseignait pas, c'était certain. Mais alors que faisait-elle là ? Était-elle une sorte d'espion de Fudge ? Comment comptait-elle faire asseoir l'autorité du Ministère au château ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée tonitruante des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan. Ils se dirigèrent vers trois places libres, non loin d'Oliver Fitzgerald et d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, mais le blond les en dissuada d'un regard noir.

- Si j'entends encore parler de boîtes à Flemme et autres idioties aujourd'hui, je vous colle en retenue, fit-il d'une voix sèche. Et vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas.

Ron, à qui cet échange n'avait pas échappé, poussa un drôle de sifflement, alors que ses frères et leur ami allaient s'installer à l'autre bout de la table, non loin de Katie Bell et son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à lui ? Demanda le plus jeune garçon des Weasley en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Neville se pencha sur la table pour voir Ron, qui était à droite de Harry, lui même à la droite d'Hermione.

- J'ai entendu dire, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur que ne lui ressemblait pas, que lui et Kenneth (il désigna le garçon qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas) avaient avalé, _par mégarde_, des nougats Néansang, dont les jumeaux n'ont pas encore l'antidote. Ils ont dû passer la matinée à l'infirmerie.

Harry et Ron eurent un rire bref, coupé par le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Mais c'est qui, d'abord ? Je veux dire, il a parlé de donner une retenue aux jumeaux, non ?

- C'est le Préfet-en-Chef, fit Ron d'un drôle d'air. Sa sœur est la Préfète-en-Chef. Vous pensez qu'ils sont jumeaux ?

Neville et Harry haussèrent les épaules et Ron se désintéressa du sujet.

- Au 'ait, reprit-il, la bouche pleine de poulet. 'ou aéu a achette u orchier aurdui ?

- Pardon ? Demanda froidement Hermione, l'air passablement dégoûtée.

Ron avala difficilement sa bouchée de poulet et répéta sa phrase.

- Je disais : est-ce que vous avez vu _La Gazette du Sorcier_ aujourd'hui ?

Ses amis secouèrent la tête en dénégation. Hermione était abonnée au quotidien, mais elle était tellement fatiguée ce matin-là qu'elle l'avait fourré dans son sac sans le lire.

- Il paraît qu'il y a un article sur le professeur Thaety.

Ron reprit une bouchée de poulet tandis qu'Hermione s'empressait de sortir _La Gazette_ de son sac. Elle parcourut rapidement les deux premières pages sans rien trouver. Quand elle tourna la troisième page, elle le vit. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit paragraphe en début de page.

_RETOUR EN ANGLETERRE DE LA FAMILLE THAETY_

_Nos reporters ont appris hier, dans la soirée, de source sûre, que Kosmar Thaety, sa femme et son frère, Innoxius Thaety, étaient rentrés dans leur pays d'origine après un exil de plus de vingt ans. Rappelez-vous en effet que Kosmar avait été accusé du meurtre dans des circonstances étranges de plusieurs sorciers, le condamnant lui, sa femme et son frère à fuir le pays pour échapper à la pression médiatique. Les charges contre lui auraient été finalement abandonnées, faute de preuves. Aujourd'hui, son frère, Innoxius Thaety, qui n'a jamais souhaité faire de déclaration, et qui avait toujours clamé l'innocence de Kosmar, enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au Collège Poudlard._

Harry, Ron et Neville, qui lisaient par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, laissèrent échapper un soupir surpris. La jeune fille continua de parcourir _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Eh bien, fit Harry en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille, encore un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne fera pas long feu.

- Mais quand même, un frère accusé de meurtre... souffla Ron.

Hermione renifla d'un air hautain et replia le journal. Elle mordit dans un petit four et prit soin de terminer sa bouche avant de répondre.

- Sniffle aussi a été accusé de meurtre, fit-elle d'une voix pas aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu, cela ne signifie pas que c'est vrai.

Elle termina le gâteau et se pencha pour attraper son sac de cours. Le monde tanguait autour d'elle. Elle ne parvint pas à se redresser, comme elle l'avait prévu, et tomba de son siège, glissant sous la table. Elle eut le temps de sentir le sol de pierre glacée et d'entendre ses amis l'appeler avant de sombrer pour de bon.

.

.

* * *

_(1) Cette partie de la description et la fin de la phrase du paragraphe sont presque mot à mot ce que JKR avait écrit lors de la première description de ce personnage. J'ai oublié de mentionner qu'une des répliques d'Hermione dans le premier chapitre était aussi presque entièrement tirée du livre (le passage sur la Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle), donc je le fais ici, par souci de respect des droits d'auteurs._

_(2) Dans le premier tome, Fred et George avaient reçu, comme tous leurs frères, un pull-over avec leurs initiales dessus, et se sont moqués de leur mère en disant qu'ils connaissaient très bien leurs prénoms : Gred et Forge. Fred ayant reçu le pull avec le « F » et George celui avec le « G », j'en conclus que George est Gred et Fred, Forge. Je vous le précise parce qu'on lit souvent le contraire, et que je me suis moi-même embrouillée._

* * *

.

Bien, bien, bien ! Je suis un peu stressée, là : pose des bases de ma propre intrigue (en plus de celle du journal, évidemment ;) ). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pensais rester autour du cinquième tome, mais finalement, je vais m'en éloigner un peu.

J'ai hésité à laisser le long passage avec les jumeaux, parce que j'étais pas sûre que ce soit vraiment approprié à ce stade de l'histoire, mais finalement, à la relecture, ça ne m'a pas choquée, donc voilà :D à vous de me dire ! Ah, et puis, j'ai laissé plané le doute au début : est-ce que vous avez pensé que c'était Fred, le jumeau qui était sur le canapé quand Hermione est descendue ? Si oui, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup, haha :P Maiiis, ça aurait été trop simple, alors j'ai mis George.

Sinon : je n'aime pas vraiment les OC, d'habitude. C'est trop facile de les faire partir en vrille, ou de les faire ressembler à un idéal particulier. Mais ceux-là sont "nécessaires", en quelque sorte : on ne parle jamais des Préfets-en-Chef, donc je devais les inventer. Et mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est le moyen de m'éloigner du livre. Mais, j'ai gardé Ombrage : où cela va-t-il donc mener ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée ;)

Que pensez-vous d'Oliver, d'Anabela et du Professeur Thaety, du coup ? Je sais que je viens de vous dire que je n'aimais pas les OC, mais je me suis attachée à ceux-là. Qui a dit que j'étais contradictoire ? :P

Prochain chapitre : premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, plus de Weasley et un peu de rebondissement :)

Je vous fais des tas de bisous, et merci beaucoup !

Plume d'Ivoire.


End file.
